Broken Frame
by FictitiousWriter22
Summary: A girl falls for a guy in a bar whom happens to be "famous." They both struggle with getting used to each other's lives, but will it last? Jacksepticeye X Signe RATED M
1. Chapter 1

"Make that a double," I begged the bartender. He smiled and nodded. He was sweet, but was probably tired of me being here. Felt like it's been all night. I sighed again. I need to go. My flights tomorrow, and I'm already sick of this place.

Just one more.

The bartender placed the jack and coke infront of me and I gladly sipped it. The alcohol hit my throats and I started to feel numb.

"Ok, this has to be the last one before I take your keys." He was sweet.

I smiled to him. "I promise, but I'm not driving," I slipped himmy bill with cash ontop andsaid goodnight.

I stared into the bottle of vodka on the wall. I was getting dazed. I sighed again.

"Hard stuff huh? Bad day?" I heard a slight irish accent. I turned, confused.

A man sat next to me, with green hair. I raised my eyebrows a bit. Kind of childish, don't you think?

His blue eyes pierced me. Gorgeous. He was smiling at me. He was...so gorgeous.

He was dressed in really nice clothing. Dark jeans, a white shirt with a black leather jacket. It could have been real.

"Oh, I uh..." I stuttered. He chuckled softly.

"Hey, I get it. I've had those days." He smirked sipping a tall beer. I shook my head, "No..." I smiled. "You don't understand." My voice broke a bit.

He looked worried now. His eyebrows furrowed. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah it's just...I broke up with my long time boyfriend today.." I said, staring into my drink.

He shifted on the bar stool. "Oh, I'm sorry." He was sweet.

I turned to him again, "Don't worry about it, not even close to your fault." I shook my head again.

"I don't mean to pry, but wanna talk about it?" He asked, turning his attention to me. I laughed.

"Yeah let me tell a gorgeous stranger about my miserable love life..." my face got hot. I looked down and slid my drink to the left of me.

That's enough of that. Way to go Signe.

He chuckled again, that sound.

I looked at him. His blue eyes filled with amusement. "I-I'm sorry I've had a lot." I turned to get off my chair, and of course I trip. I brace myself and feel a strong hand on my arm. He stood me up.

"You alright?" He was worried now. I blinked, "Yes, sorry. I really have had too much."

He gripped my arms, "Are you staying here? Let me walk you to your room." His voice was soft, worried, and I couldn't help but be turned on by his accent.

I smiled up at him and giggled. "That's a bad idea." He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "How so?"

I shook my head,"I've said way too much..., goodnight...?" I lingered. I don't know his name.

"Sean. And I'm walking you to your room." He insisted. I smiled.

I held my hands up in defense, "Alright. Thankyou Sean." His name felt good to say.

He smiled again and helped me to my room. He wrapped his arm around me, and I got the chills.

Damn Signe.

"I never actually caught your name," he smiled at me.

"It's Signe." He was warm, and smelledso amazing. Musky, but sweet.

He nodded, "That's beautiful." My stomach flipped. That's a first.

Once we reached my room I turned to him. "Thankyou, it was uh...super sweet of you to make sure I was ok."

He shrugged, "Id like to say I'm a gentleman, but a girl as pretty as you shouldn't really be walking around drunk. Most would take advantage of that." My heart fluttered. Pretty?

I opened my mouth, but smiled. "This might be a very bad idea, but do you want to come in, help me sober up?" His eyes lit up.

His voice heavier now. "Why would that be a bad idea?" I shivered.

"Because I am not good at this." I confessed, I could feel my face getting redder.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Good at what?"

I shrugged, my face hot. "Talking to guys, dating, whatever." He smiled and looked at his feet.

"I can stay." He looked up again, my heart dropped. I was suddenly nervous.

I turned and took a deep breath, slipping the key in and opening the door.

I walked into my small room and heard him behind me. The nervousness wasnow fear.

What are you doing?! You've never done this before.

I turned to him, "Water?" I asked, he smiled a half smile and nodded. "But I'll get it, you sit. You look like you're going to fall over." He said to me. I pouted a bit, and sat on the bed. Kinda awkward. There was no couch, just this big bed that waslooking

extra comfy.

He came back over to me with two Tylenol and water. I looked at him for a second, then over to the desk and realized they were my Tylenol.

He chuckled,"No, I'm not trying to drug you." I smiled and took them gratefully. My head was already starting to throb.

Great.

He took off his leather jacket, layer it on the desk chair, and came over to sit on the bed. "Have you eaten?" He looked at me, curiously. My stomach growled.

I shook my head. "Nope," he smiled, leaned behind him, grabbed the phone.

"Yeah I would like to order room service." My eyes widened. What is he doing?

He looked at me, holding the phone to his ear, "No, put it on room 221, I'm witha friend." He smiled. I suddenly got butterflies. His smile...

He looked over to me again, purses his lips and said, "Yeah let's do spaghetti. And we'll just do water. Thanks."

He came over and sat back down. "You didn't have to do that." I smiled.

"Well," he countered, relaxing onto the bed, "if this is our first date, I'd say I need to at leastbuy you dinner." He winked.

I laughed, "First date huh? What makes you think we're on a date?" He looked at me smirking, "Does you calling me gorgeous ring a bell?"

I rolled my eyes and felt butterflies again.

"I wanna know more about you." He said softly. I lightly gasped. "Why.." I questioned without thinking.

He furrowed his brows,"Why not?"

"There's nothing exciting." I admitted, looking down at my hands in my lap.

He snickered, and I looked back up. "There is too me."

I looked at him confused. His blue eyes shining. "You don't just wanna hook up?"

He smiled a half smile. "You sound a bit disappointed." I blushed.

"That's the opposite actually," I looked back down.

I heard a knock.

He smiled again and got up, walking toward the door. He came back with a tray of food. I couldn't help but blush again.

This is all new to me.

He placed the tray on the bed, and sat back down. "Dinner is served." He smiled.

I grabbed my food, thanking him and digging in.

I could tell he was hungry too, "How'd you know I liked spaghetti?" I questioned.

"Who doesn't like spaghetti?" He laughed.

"Very true."

"So, what happened today? Bad enough to get wasted?" I looked up to him, his face was soft. His eyes concerned. I sighed and put my plate down.

"I was with a guy for..5 years." His eyes widened. "Highschool sweethearts." I admitted.

"I...wasn't happy. And I was tired of not being happy. I wanted more. Sometimes we'd go days without a kiss, an I love you or.." I saw water hit my foot. I reached up to my eyes. I was crying.

Fuck. How embarrassing!

I looked up to him, he looked angry but sad with me. I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry, this is ridiculous of me.."

He reached forward, "No, I understand." He wiped my face. His skin touching mine made me shiver again. I sniffed.

I sighed. "I had to leave. I'm here in Boston for work."

"Where do you live?"

"Washington, the state."

He sat back, looking at me. "I'm obviously not from here," he changed the subject. I was greatful. I laughed.

"I live in Ireland. I don't know much about America."

I half smiled, "Are you here for work?"

"Uh yeah pretty much."

"What do you do for a living?" I asked. He suddenly stiffened. "I uh..do video game testing." He tightend his lips. I raised a brow, but let it go.

"I am a designer, for a lot of things." I said, getting up and putting the tray of empty plates on the desk. I turned and came to sit back down. I laid down this time, propped on an elbow and looked at him. He mimicked me. I smiled.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Oh, yeah. I love drawing."

He smiled again.

We talked for what seemed like hours. His favorite color is green, like his hair, he's 26, little older than my 22 year old self, and he loves dogs.

We ended up watching a movie. My phone said 1:23 am. I was fine with that. My flight wasn't until 8:30 tonight.

We were laying close to eachother, staring at the tv. My eyelids were starting to fall.

"When do you leave?" He whispered. I giggled, then sighed.

"8 tonight."

He sighed.

"I don't leave until tomorrow but," he propped himself up, "I'm finding myself not wanting to leave." I turned, he was leaning over me smiling.

My heart skipped a beat, and I was breathless. "Me either..." I whispered.

He leaned down, slowly his lips met mine. My stomach was going crazy, flipping and shivers down my spine.

His lips were soft, his scent was breathtaking, and I just couldn't help myself. I grabbed him and pulled him in closer, taking him in.

He didn't oblige, his lips never leaving mine. His tongue ran across my lip and I gasped.

Oh shit. This is happening.

He hovered over me now, panting with me. His tongue was hot in my mouth, begging for more. His hands were running down my sides, I shivered again. Felt amazing...

Was this the alcohol talking?

I didn't care. My hands found the bottom of his shirt, and I grabbed it, pulling it up and off. I met his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He was worried.

I've only been with one guy my entire life. Was I sure? Do I tell him? Is that why he was asking?

"I-I don't know." I admitted. He sighed, but softly. Not like he was disappointed. My heart lifted.

His eyes stared into mine. They were so beautiful. I wanted him. "I'm sure." I blurted. He leaned back into a kiss. Pure and sweet.

"Ok,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok." He whispered. His eyes filled with pure lust, and a part of him loving. I was already breathing heavy, I was nervous, excited and scared all at the same time.

My eyes tracked down his chest.

Shit.

He really was beautiful. Not too overly muscular, pale, and perfect. My eyes reached his pants. I shivered again.

Am I ready for this?

I looked back to his piercing blue eyes.

Yep.

I grabbed his face again, and kissed him hard. He moved to my neck, and lightly kissed and nipped. I moaned softly, and could feel myself getting wet.

He sat up and brought me with him, his lips on mine again. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and pulled it off. I was suddenly embarrassed. I wasn't too fond of my body, and a man like this about to take me?

He made a low growling sound and said "so beautiful." I shivered again. This mans effect on me..

He stared down at me for a second before moving to kissing my stomach.

Fuck fuck fuck.

I moaned again. Each kiss felt like fire, tingling. He kept going. Lower and lower. I gasped and butterflies filled my stomach again. My heart was racing.

He sat up, and unbuttoned my pants, and I leaned up. He slipped them off with ease.

He's way to good at this...

He made a low growl again. I closed my mouth and moaned. That sound was so sexy, I almost came right there.

He started kissing again, except it was right around my panties. I moaned loudly, I needed him.

I was tingling, and soaking wet. He slipped his fingers under the top of my panties and pulled. I leaned again so he could get them off.

I was exposed to him, bare and exposed.

He wasted no time, going back down to kissing me, this time, right on my pelvic bone.

"Fuck..."

I moaned softly. I watched him, he smiled and kissed the top of my fold. I gasped. He was teasing me.

He grabbed my leg and moved it, wedging himself between them. My head fell into the pillow. I was not going to last long.

He dove into me, like he was craving me. I moaned loud. His tongue attacked my clit.

I was already close, I could feel it building in my stomach. It felt so amazing.

I moaned harder, his tongue working magic. He shifted, and inserted two fingers inside me. I gasped.

I'm so close now.

He began fingering me faster, and I couldn't take it.

I felt my body shudder and release, I came hard and it felt amazing. I moaned and grabbed his hair. I felt him kiss my clit, which made me jump, and he pulled his fingers out of me. He made his way back up to me.

I kissed him, and he went to pull back, but leaned back in and moaned. I didn't think he expected that.

I tasted me in his mouth, and I moaned.

So sexy.

He pulled back and grinned seductively. He positioned himself between my legs. My heart picked up again.

When did he take his pants off?

I felt him against me. He was hard, and I was soaked.

"You're sure..."

He whispered, asking again. "God yes," I moaned. His lips hit mine, and he was inside me. I gasped. It was amazing.

He moaned loud, and reached for my bra. He managed it off with one hand. I was really impressed.

He threw it across the room, and turned back to me. He trailed hisses from my cheek down my neck, to my breast. He took my nipple in his mouth and I moaned again. He hasn't moved his hips, and I was getting wetter, impatient.

He could tell, he growled again and sucked hard.

"Fuck yes," I moaned, and he continued.

He began to move his hips and I lost it. It felt so amazing, and different. He also felt bigger, thicker.

His face came back to my neck and started lightly biting my shoulder. He picked up his pace, and I wrapped my legs around him. Every nerve in my body was on fire, I was In bliss. I felt like I was going to explode.

He kept going, kept a pace and didn't stop. I moaned loud. I was not used to going this long, and I loved it.

"Signe," he moaned my name.

Fuck. I was gone. I came again, and this was more intense. I went limp and moaned and moaned. I've never orgasmed during sex, only foreplay.

"Fuck," I gasped, he kept going, he knew.

My stomach was flipping, and I was breathless. His movements faster now, stronger. I felt like I'd come again.

There's no way.

One hand in my hair, his mouth on mine, and his anther hand on my thigh, holding my leg to him, he never slowed down.

My stomach flipped again, I was soaked, and he felt amazing. I was going to cum again.

I did, and it was nothing I had ever felt. It was stronger.

"Sean," I moaned his name. He moaned, I could feel him cum.

When did he slip a condom on?

He collapsed on top of me, panting hard.

"Fuck," I said breathless and in disbelief. Three orgasms in one go, and two not in foreplay. I was in heaven. He chuckled softly, and hovered over me.

"Disappointed?" He asked smiling. I laughed, "No, uh definitely not!" He smiled and laid next to me.

"Then you're not so bad yourself. " he was breathless. I giggled, "I barely did anything."

He sat back up on his elbow. "I didn't expect you to." He winked. I rolled my eyes and took a second. This was happening, this was real.

I was panting, hot. The sheets stuck to me, I was sweating. I turned my head back to him. "Do you always have sex with strangers?" I questioned.

His face became serious, "Uhm, no you're the first in a while."

"How long?" I was curious. He lasted a long time.

"Five years,"

Fuck.

"Well," I said sitting up, he followed, "impressive for that long." He chuckled.

"I've never..." I was nervous now, and he interrupted me, his eyes wide, "don't tell me you've never had an orgasm."

"No, no I have just through foreplay," I admitted. His face was amused,

"Well then," he was smug. I laughed,

"I need to shower." I got out of the bed, and headed toward the bathroom. He followed, "Do you want me to leave?" He looked confused.

"Hell no." I smiled. "Can I join you?" He smirked. "Hell yes." He laughed.

We showered, and he was softer. He kissed me like he'd never been kissed, like he was falling for me.

I'm not sure how these one night stand things work, but I was falling for him.

After our shower, I brushed out my hair, and threw on a big tshirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. My legs had hickies. I checked my neck, nothing. Hmm, he's smart. I turned off the light, and walked back into the in bedroom. He was already

asleep. I took a second to look at him. He looked so innocent, like he didn't just fuck my brains out. I smirked.

His green hair shadowed his face, and he was wearing nothing but his boxers, his arms behind his head, like he fell asleep watching TV.

I smiled again. I was falling for this stranger I just slept with. I walked over, crawled into bed, and as soon as I got comfy, I felt him shift and wrap an arm around me. I shivered, and slowly felt my eyes fall.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of birds, I must of left the window open.

The arm around my waist tightened, and I went stiff, then softened. Oh, right.

I rolled over and met the blue eyes of the gorgeous stranger. "Morning," I chimed. He smirked and kissed my nose.

"Hey,"

I frowned, and he looked confused. "I have to leave today," I thought out loud.

He sighed, "So do I." He was playing with my hair. It felt nice. I felt so calm and relaxed; with him it felt natural.

"Where should we go from here?" He questioned. I sighed and sat up. I looked at him. His hair was a mess and he was looking at me lovingly.

"Don't tell me you were hoping for a quick fuck?" He winked and I blushed.

"I'm not sure what we should do." I shrugged. My heart ached at the thought of leaving him, and my brain told me I was an idiot. I internally rolled my eyes and told my brain to shut up.

"I'm falling for you," he blurted. I felt a shiver go down my spine. "So am I," I admitted. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "This is crazy," I laughed.

He shrugged, "Hey, you can find love anywhere." He smiled. I leaned down to kiss him, and he grabbed me, and started kissing my face. I was laughing hysterically, I couldn't move.

He stopped and held me, staring. "Come back with me," he asked. I laughed.

"You're insane," I was serious. I can't just move across the world with someone I just met.

"Want me to come here?" He asked, I laughed but then realized he was serious. "What? No! You can't just leave-"

"I want to. I was tired of Ireland anyways. Most of my job consists of being in America anyway," I paused.

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "You're serious." It wasn't a question. He smiled. "Don't think I'm a crazy stalker or something." I laughed again.

"No I'm...touched. Never had someone that would move thousands of miles for me."

He smirked and looked down, "I told you I'm falling for you." My heart rose. I've never felt like this.

"Ok."

It'd be a month or two before he could move. I kept telling him this is crazy, but every time I did he'd kiss me. I was falling hard, and fast. This was insane.

We laid on our stomachs on the hotel bed, planning.

"I'd have to go to California. That's where a huge part of my job consists." He looked at me questioning, I raised my eyebrows.

"You want me to come with you?" I was in disbelief. He smiled and kissed me.

"Of course."

I sighed, "That's a big decision."

"You don't have to make it right now."

His words sent shivers. He wants me?

"This is awfully fast," I laughed.

He smirked, "I don't want to spend life away from you," he kissed my hand, "You're perfect Signe." I shook my head.

"Not even,"

We went on to plan. It made me nervous. How do I tell my mom her 22 year old daughter was moving to California with a 26 year old man she just met? Yeah, that'll go well.

He planned on moving to California in about a month, and that his job was easy with work visas. I'm still confused why he isn't concerned with the money. That has to be expensive. I shook off the thoughts and tried to figure out how to talk to my

mom about this.

I could tell her it was for work, and that I met a guy...that'd be the safe way.

"Ahh, now I gotta find a house," he said super casually. I turned to him and furrowed my brows. He smiled, "what?"

"Do you know how expensive California is?" I questioned. He shrugged, "Oh yeah, uhh I'll find something." He stared at his phone.

I shrugged, it didn't seem like he was worried, which was strange, but I just tried to brush it off. I'd be super worried, in fact I am worried. I've never been to California.

After everything was figured out, it was time to say goodbye. I grabbed my bag, and looked at the hotel room. The bed was a mess, sheets everywhere. I smirked at the thought of those memories. Sean came out of the bathroom with his bag in hand.

He smiled at me. Breathtaking. He was wearing jeans, a bit lighter this time. They fit him perfectly. He had a lightweight long sleeve shirt on, with some band on it. He shrugged on his leather jacket and held his hand out to me.

I broke out of my daze and grabbed his hand. His smile still gave me butterflies.

We shut the door and walked toward the elevator. I was suddenly hit with emotions. I didn't want to leave our little bubble. Just him and I, nothing or no one else.

I sighed, and he squeezed my hand. I turned to him, and his smile took my life. He was so perfect, and I can't believe he felt the same way.

I tucked my long hair behind my ear, and the elevator dinged.

We stepped out, then checked out of the hotel. He tried paying for my room, and I refused. It was a paid trip by my boss anyways. It was sweet of him though.

He waved down a cab, and helped me inside. And we headed toward the airport.

I laid my head on his chest, and he kissed my hair. This happiness doesn't exist. It's too unreal. I soaked it in. I breathed him in, he smelt amazing.

He sighed, and held my hand tighter. We were at the airport.

Fuck.

"Flight 287 to Seattle, Washington now boarding."

My heart sank. It was time. We stood up and he held me tight. "I'll see you soon; don't worry." I pulled back.

"Text me everyday?" I asked.

He smiled, and kissed my forehead. "I'll call too, and skype." I nodded and sighed, grabbed my carryon and turned toward the gate.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I sank into him, helpless. He pulled back, and smiled. "I'll miss you," I half smiled. "Me too."

I turned again and headed toward my gate, and looked back one more time. He looked upset, and I wanted to comfort him. His hands shoved in his pockets, he was watching me go, no smile.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

The flight was long, and lonely. It gave me time to think. All this felt like a dream, there's no way a man like that just appears. Especially not one that shares your feelings.

I was dropped off by the cab, it was of course, raining. I sighed and grabbed my luggage, trudging up to the door.

It was late, about 4 in the morning. I quietly walked in, and up the stairs.

Once I was settled, I jumped online to see if anyone had bought my last couple drawings I'd sold. No luck.

I leaned back in my chair and thought of Sean. No text or call yet. I hope he's safe. I put my hair up into a ponytail, and decided to get into bed. Maybe I'll hear from him by morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of my mother knocking on my door. My face was buried in the pillow and I didn't see light yet.

"Come in," my voice muffled by the pillow.

I heard the door creak open, and my mothers voice excited.

"Sweetheart get up! Look!"

I picked up my head, the light blinding. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on what she was showing me.

Red, roses? I sat up. "What?"

"Maybe it was Jerromy?" She asked hopeful, she always liked him. I shrugged and she handed me the envelope.

Sooner than you think

My heart fluttered, and I held the note. I looked up to meet my mothers very confused gaze. I composed myself, "It's new, he's new." I blurted.

My moms face lit up, "Well he must be special to send you two dozen roses!"

He sure is.

My mother brought me a vase, two actually, and put the roses on my dresser. I smiled at them. I've never had a man do this for me. It was all new. My phone lit up, no picture, just a name.

Sean

I picked up sooner than I'd think is right.

"Hey." I smiled.

He sighed, "Morning beautiful."

His voice...I needed that. "Morning," I stuttered. Even when he's not here I lose it.

He chuckled, "Actually it's around 5 here." I pulled my phone back to see the clock. 9:26 am. Oh yeah, he's 8 hours ahead.

I shook my head and played with my sock. "You'd like Washington, it's not much different from Ireland." I smiled.

He laughed again, "Yeah, rain and cold." I smiled.

"I uh, received a gift this morning." I inquired, glancing over at my gorgeous flowers.

He was confident now. "Oh wow they got there fast,"

"You didn't have to send me flowers,"

"I did." I could tell he was smiling.

"Thankyou...I've never gotten such a thoughtful gift." I sighed.

"I know, and you should've."

I shook my head, "I wanna see you," I'm ridiculous. It's been less than 24 hours.

He chuckled again, "I know. So do I. Soon though; as soon as I got here I started getting everything in order."

My heart jumped. "I can't wait."

"Oh, the realtors calling I gotta go."

I frowned a bit, "Ok, bye."

"Bye beautiful."

The call ended, and I sighed.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking, cleaning and organizing my space. My mom was super thrilled about the mystery man and kept asking me questions, I told her I wasn't ready, and she thankfully understood.

Around noon my friend Ella texted me.

It was a link to a YouTube video, and telling me to check out this guy because he was hilarious, and becoming super famous on YouTube, why not I've nothing else to do.

Jacksepticeye? Strange but ok.

I took a drink of water as the video was coming up and buffering.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and today-"

I choked, and spit water all over my floor. When I finally caught my breath I stared at my computer in disbelief. My heart sank, my stomach curled up and my legs couldn't hold me up.

I stared at the screen. Sean. My Sean. His green hair, perfect face...

"What the.."I gasped.

It was him. It really was. I was shaking. Physically shaking.

"He's famous.." I stuttered. I couldn't believe this. I grabbed my phone and called Ella.

She picked up and the first ring, "Hey! How was your trip?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll uh, I'll tell you later. Who is this guy?" I asked my voice shaking a bit.

The video was still playing in the background.

"That's Jack, he's a YouTuber." She said slowly like she was explaining to a 3 year old.

"Jack," I said breathless.

"Well, I believe his real name is Sean but I'm not sure."

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Would you say he's famous?" I asked standing up, and pausing the video.

I stared at his glorious face on the screen.

"Yeah I mean he's got about 14 million subscribers or fans-"

I dropped the phone, my mouth fell open.

"Signe? Hello?" I heard Ella's voice in the distance.

I felt dizzy, sick...confused. I sat back down in my chair and grabbed the phone.

I covered my face with my hand and held the phone with the other.

"Sorry, I uh, dropped it behind the bed." I lied.

"Oh that's fine, but hey I'm at the library so I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah, see ya." I said breathless.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the computer. It was paused, and he was smiling.

"Fuck.."I wanted to cry.

Not only did he lie...this is huge. A well known person is falling in love with me. I can't take this. I needed a drink, but it was all over the floor.

I sighed and turned back to the computer. I clicked on his page.

14,235,098 Subscribers

My heart dropped. That's..a lot of people. I went to his most recent video. 3 hours ago. Most likely right before he called me.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and, I just got back frompax!" He threw his armsup, he

Pax?

He looked so happy. The smile never left his face.

He went on to talk about how fun it was, saw all his friends and fans.

What do I do?

I scrolled to the comments. My username was just simply: Signe.

I posted a comment.

Jack.

I sat back and sighed. A few minutes later I jumped whenmy phone rang. It was Sean.

Shaking, I didn't answer. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

I watched it ring. His name taunted me.

It stopped ringing and I let out my breath, but held it again when the voicemail popped up.

Fuck.

I listened and regretted it.

"Signe...I'm sorry. Please answer me. Let me explain let me talk, please."

He sounded so hurt, and my heart broke a bit.

He lied to me. He's famous, well known whatever. This isn't happening. I walked over to my bed and sat down, trying to breath.

My phone beeped. A text. I was scared to look, but grabbed it anyway.

Sean: 1:45pm

Please.

I sighed, but wanted to cry. I didn't want to give this up. He was amazing, perfect. I buried my face in my pillow, and ended up falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I sprang up in bed shaking. Nightmare. I wiped the bit of sweat from my forehead and tried to catch my breath. It was dark out my window, and I could hear an owl.

Soon it'll be crickets.

I sighed and laid backdown. I slept awhile. Jet lag.

Beep.

I grabbed my phone and squinted at the light.

 **1 missed call: Sean**

 **5 Text Messages: Sean**

 _"Signe please."_

 _"I need you,"_

 _"I didn't mean for this to happen."_

 _"Please, let me explain."_

 _"Ok, I get it..."_

My heart sank. I can't do this. I hit his name, then call.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Signe," he sounded like he'd just woken up.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. I pulled back the phone and checked the time.

10:33pm

Oh, it was 6am over there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call so early." I stuttered. Hearing his voice gave me goosebumps.

"No, don't worry. I wanted to hear from you." He yawned. I smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry Signe." He sighed. "I didn't know you'd find out so quickly. I didn't want to overwhelm you or scare you away."

I sat up in my bed, grabbing the covers. "No...it was wrong of me to just ignore you. I was...scared." I admitted softly.

"I know. And it wasn't right of me to lie."

"You're famous." I blurted.

He chuckled. "Not necessarily."

"You're very well known apparently," I countered.

"Not well enough, you didn't know me." I could tell he was smiling.

I laughed a bit. "Very true."

He sighed and stayed quiet for a second. "Is this going to work?" He whispered.

I nodded. "I want it to."

"I bought a house."

My eyes widened. "Shit, that was quick." I said.

He laughed again, the sound was magical. "Nah no big deal. It's beautiful though. And I'd like you in it."

My stomach tied in knots. "Where is it?"

"LA."

I laughed. "You're serious."

"Yeah,"

I groaned. I hated even the thought of LA.

"I guess I'll have to make an exception." I teased and he snickered.

"I would hope you would."

I sighed, I missed him. I needed to feel him, smell him, kiss him...the thought made my lips go numb.

"How long?" I asked, with sincere hopefulness.

He groaned. "A month,"

I fell back into my pillow. Great.

"That's long."

"Too long."

We were quiet for a minute.

"I'll let you sleep." He said. I smiled.

"Call me later?"

"Of course."

"Ok, bye." I smiled.

"Bye, I love you."

I froze. What did he say? I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The phone cut off.

He loves me?

I blinked. My heart felt like it would burst. I held my phone to my chest and stared at the ceiling, before slowly drifting off again.

Two weeks past and he didn't say a word about those three he said that night. Not going to lie, it scared me, but gave me butterflies at the same time.

It took two weeks for me to tell my mother. I sighed sitting at the top of the stairs. I could hear jeopardy playing and her playing along. I smiled. She was such a good mother. Raised me alone, from such a young age, and never put me last.

I stood up, took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"Mom?" I asked when I reached the bottom step. She turned to me laughing at the show.

"Yes sweetheart?"

I gave her a forced half smile and walked over to the couch. Took another breath and sat down.

"Can we talk?" She looked concerned, shut the tv off and turned too me.

"What's wrong hunny?"

I shook my head. "It's not bad...the man that sent me flowers?"

She nodded.

"His name is Sean. I met him at the hotel during my business trip."

A smile spread across her face.

"He's, perfect." I stuttered. Even talking about him made me anxious.

"And..I've decided to move in with him." I played with my shirt and looked down.

"But, Signe you just met him.."

I looked up. "I know...but what we have-we have a connection and I can't explain it."

She nodded, understandingly. "Still, it makes me nervous...where in Seattle?"

My stomach dropped. "It's in Los Angelos."

She coughed and looked at me.

"Signe-"

I cut her off. "Mom, you know I'm not stupid. But this..this is a chance I want to take. It could be amazing for my career...my life." My palms were sweating.

She sighed and took my hand. "I love you sweetheart, and I know how smart you are. But I can't help but worry. I'm your mom." She was tearing up now.

"I know. And this is a hard decision." I was tearing now. I sniffed and brought her in for a hug. We were close, only being a 16 year age difference. We were best friends.

I pulled back and smiled. "I've never been this happy."

"I can see that." She stood up, "I want to meet him though, and you're calling me everyday!" She demanded, going into the closet and grabbing broke down boxes.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled.

My mother helped me pack, and cried over each item she put in the box. I knew this would be hard for her, and it was becoming hard for me. We've never been apart.

I pulled out my phone and texted Sean.

My mother wants to meet you.

I pressed send and got a response almost instantly.

Anything

I smiled. I couldn't wait.

1 week until I get to see him. 7 days. I was in a bliss filled mood, never happier. My mom became more and more excited. Her and Sean actually talked on the phone, and she laughed at his accent, and said he sounded sexy. I was blushing like crazy. She

Wanted his number just in case anything happened while I was in California, and he happily gave it too her.

Sean was going to meet me here in Washington, and we'd leave that night. Everything was coming together.

His work visa was in, his home was packed and everything was ready. Our home waiting for us. It was strange to think. I just met this man 2 months ago..and I've never been more in love. Sometimes it scared me, but he always reassured me.

I was heading home from work, they threw me a small party. It was simple to transfer to the Los Angelos office, and for that I was thankful. Today was my last day.

I was walking out of the building and putting up my umbrella when my phone rang. It was him. I picked up instantly.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"How was your last day?" He questioned; I was still getting used to his accent.

"Perfect, they actually threw me a going away party." I smiled, gripping my bag and heading toward my car. My shoes splashing in the puddles. I unlocked my door and climbed in.

"Oh wow, I hope they're that nice in California." He chuckled.

I smiled back, "I'm sure they will be."

I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, heading home. I put him on speaker phone and sat the phone on the passenger seat. It was raining hard and started to get harder to see.

"Is that rain?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, it always is here." I laughed, "You're on speaker because I'm driving."

"Oh, call me back then." He was surprised.

"No it's ok, I-" I was cut off by a loud crash. I stopped the car and stared through the wet window.

My stomach dropped.

"Shit." I said breathless.

There was a semi, it had hit a carand wascoming right for my car, fast and wobbling on the wet road.

"Signe? What was that?" He asked frantically.

I couldn't move.

It happened fast. The semi crashed into my small car, I heard glass shatter, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a loud ringing in my ear, and my head was pounding. I opened my eyes to see I was still in my car. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

I looked around, and saw people on the sidewalk staring. I tried to yell for help. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. I blinked and managed to move my hand to my face.

Five fingers.

I grunted and tried to pull my other arm out. It was under the seat. I gasped. I was upside down, laying on the roof of my car.

I started to cry. I was scared. I looked around, my vision blurry.

"Help.." I managed out, my voice broken, and tears streamed down my face.

"She's alive!" I heard a man shout.

In here. Please.

The ringing in my ears had stopped and I could feel everything. It hurt, pain, stinging everywhere. The tears came faster.

"Fuck, ow." I murmured.

I heard my name being called, but it was very muffled.

 _"Signe- wha-"_

I had to ignore it. The pain was too much. I moaned, it hurt. My arm was cramping, it was stuck. I started to cry harder, keeping my eyes shut.

"Miss, don't worry we're going to get you out." I heard a man say, and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please," I cried. I wiped my face with my hand.

Blood.

"Fuck," I murmured. I looked around, nothing but glass and my car.

"Ok, we're going to start getting you out." The man said. I nodded through my tears and heard a very loud saw.

I cringed and heard the sound of ripping, my poor car.

I suddenly felt a huge pressure off my left arm and I gasped. It was there.

I looked over to see small shards of glass poking out of my arm. I moved my hand and flexed my fingers. It works. I sighed and laid my head back down.

"Ok miss, we're going to pull you out." The man said calmly. I nodded.

I felt hands grab my arms and pull. I winced at the pain, and closed my eyes.

The rain hit my face. I was out. I blinked and opened my eyes.

My car was completely upside down and crushed. The semi was on top of it, and I shouldn't have survived. I gasped and the tears came again. It was raining, but not enough to blur my vision. The men placed me on a stretcher and started checking me

over.

They had umbrellas over me, and were asking me questions. I just kept crying. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. My wet long hair stuck to my neck and face. I looked down and flexed my legs.

They work.

I cried harder. I was alive.

"Is there anyone we can call?" The mans voice again. I kept my eyes shut.

"My mom," my voice cracked.

"Is your phone in the car?" I nodded best I could.

I heard the man walk away, and they hoisted me into the ambulance. The lights were bright.

"Are you in pain?" I heard a different voice. I nodded and rubbed my eyes, wincing.

I opened my eyes. There were about 3 people in the ambulance with me. I looked over to the man asking me about my pain, he was holding a needle. I shivered.

"You're going to fall asleep ok? This is strong stuff." I nodded and laid back again. Anything to stop the pain.

My head was throbbing still and I winced. I opened my eyes to a dim lit hospital room. I sighed. I was ok.

I sat up best I could and looked for my phone. Where was my mom? And what time was it? I was groggy and felt like I'd pass out again.

The blinds were shut, but no light came through. I reached to my head and felt bandages. Ugh. Great.

I heard a door creak and looked up to see my mom with a doctor. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my baby you're awake." She sniffed. I nodded and winced. The doctor noticed.

"Still in pain?" He asked. He was young, about 28 or 30. Handsome.

"Yeah," my voice broke and throat hurt. I turned to my mom. "Is my phone broken?"

She half smiled and nodded. Ugh. Great. That thing was a fortune.

I sighed and laid back down. I felt my eyelids falling. My moms hand smoothed my hair, and I was gone again.

"Signe," I heard in the distance. I groaned, still in pain. I opened my eyes, and found my moms face. I half smiled. She looked so happy.

"You have a visitor." My heart sank.

Oh god who.

I turned my head toward the door to see Sean, standing with his hands in his pockets as always. Wearing a Beanie and sweatpants. He looked perfect, and scared. My mouthopened, but nothing came out. I wanted to cry.

He walked over, his face worried, full of concern. He forced a half smile.

"You're here..?" I croaked. He lightly laughed and nodded, sitting down on the bed with me. He took my hand.

His cool skin hit mine and made me shiver. "This is my fault." He sounded like he'd been crying. I shook my head.

"No, the truck..it didn't stop. It had nothing to do with you being on the phone." I smiled, and winced. His face stiffened.

"You're in pain?"

I nodded, and he squeezed my hand. My mom smoothed my hair. "I'm going to head to the cafeteria." She smiled at me. I turned my head back to Sean.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" He offered, his tone light.

"No," I said sitting up. "It's fine, nothing I can't handle."

He reached his hand up to my face, and I leaned into his hand.

"All I heard was..a crash, and you screamed. I was so scared." He sounded broken, his blue eyes unfocused.

I reached out to him for a hug. He hugged me lightly, and I squeezed him harder.

Bliss. Pure bliss. "How long have I been out?" I asked, holding him to me.

He sighed, rubbing my back. "The doctor says in and out for about a day. I've been here about 9 hours." I pulled back and stared at him for a second.

I raised an eyebrow. "You got on a plane as soon as that happened?"

He shrugged. "I stayed on the phone until it cut me off. They said it's pretty much junk now." His face softened. "I just kept hearing you cry."

I reached up to his face and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "I'm ok." I reassured him.

He sighed. "You were hurt." He was pained. He pulled me into him again. We were quiet for awhile, just holding eachother.

"I love you." I whispered. I felt him stiffen, then relax.

He pulled back and in for a kiss. It was sweet, short.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a bright light. Squinting, I opened my eyes. It was the sun. I smiled a bit; that's a first.

I sat up and bed and saw Sean still asleep in the cot near the hospital bed. I smiled and stared. He was perfect. He looked so innocent and peaceful, curled up with a blanket.

I sighed and slid out of bed. I get to leave today. Three days of being here, and they've cleared me to leave. It is also the day we decided to leave for LA. My heart skipped at the thought.

I ran my hand through my hair, I had washed it last night and actually got to shower. I winced raising my arm, I sprained it pretty good. The doctors say I was very lucky, barely a scratch. Sprained wrist and shoulder, ribs and scratches; but nothing

serious.

I changed into a loose orange v-neck shirt, and a pair of leggings. Nothing special, but comfy. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair out.

I winced at the sight of myself. I looked horrible. I brushed my hair, and put it into a bun. I had cuts on my face, but the doctor said they should heal ok. I sighed and walked back out into the room.

Sean was awake, rubbing his eyes. I smirked, "Morning."

He smiled and sat up, running his hands through his hair. He stood up and kissed me.

Chills.

"Morning gorgeous." His smirk was so sexy.

He held my arms, and rubbed them. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "Very," I said with a heavy sigh.

He wanted to drive my car there, but since the accident we'd rather fly. I was nervous to get into a car again.

He noticed, "it's going to be ok." He reassured me with a half smile. I sighed again and collected my things.

"You better call me all the time!" My mother pouted, giving me one last hug before letting go. I smiled. "Always mom," she gave Sean a hug, and told him to take care of me. "I will," he looked at me smiling.

We turned and headed toward the airport doors. I sighed once we were inside. It was quiet and not busy at all. I relaxed a bit. We stopped at a restaurant for dinner. I'm still getting used to him paying for things, and it makes me blush every time; to

Which I think he knows. He smiled at me, and we ate.

When we boarded our plane it wasn't like last time, he was actually going with me.

The plane was decently packed, and was surprisingly quiet. I was happy for that. Sean sat next to me, and I curled up to him. It was around 7pm, so I was getting pretty sleepy. I yawned and he kissed my head.

Sean woke me up a bit later by attacking me with kisses. I smiled and blinked, meeting his smiling face.

"We're about to land beautiful."

I sighed again. California. Hmmm.

Once we were off the plane we headed towards the baggage claim. This airport was surprisingly busy for this time of night, but I just stayed close to Sean.

"Oh my god!" I heard a voice and looked to my left. Three people were running this way towards us. My eyes widened and I gripped his hand.

They were asking for pictures...

...oh,..

That's right Signe; your boyfriend is famous.

I just stood there froze, he turned to me, mouthed "I'm sorry," and turned back towards the people. They took pictures and talked for a bit. I stood by the wall, awkwardly and shyly.

When he was done he walked over. "I'm sorry.. I didn't think that'd happen this late at night." He put his arm around my waist and we headed towards the exit.

I shrugged. "I just forget, you know?" He squeezed me with his arm.

We got a cab and went to a hotel, it was really late and we were exhausted. It was so warm, it was kind of ridiculous.

I threw my bag down on the floor and threw myself on the bed. "God that was long." Sean laughed, "You slept the whole time!" I giggled and he laid next to me.

He looked upset. "I'm sorry for what happened at the airport,"

I shook my head, "That's not your fault and I know it. I just have to get used to it."

He smiled halfheartedly and kissed me. He pulled back and I dove in for another kiss, deeper this time. He laid on his back, and I climbed on top of him.

He moaned into my mouth. I straddled him on either side of his hips and moved to kiss his neck. He gasped, and moved his hands down my back.

My turn.

I smiled coyly and moved down his neck. I slipped my hands under his shirt, and took it off him, moving back down to trail kisses down his stomach. He moaned loudly, then stopped me when I reached his belt.

"You don't have to do that," he said breathless. I smirked, "I want to."

He sat for a minute before laying back down. I smiled and shook my head, unbuttoning his pants and belt.

Suddenly I was nervous. I'd only done this a few times, with one person. But the amount of pleasure he's given me?

Fuck it.

I pulled his jeans off him, with some help, and a lot of blushing, then moved back down toward his stomach. His happy trail was a dark brown, and I kissed it. Trailing kisses around the band of his boxers.

He was moaning, he couldn't take it. I smirked.

He was already rock hard, and bigger than I thought. I grabbed him and his cock twitched in my hand and he moaned loudly. I started rubbing him, and he kept whispering curses.

I was starting to get turned on hearing him moan; I could feel myself becoming wetter. I pulled his boxers off with his help, and held him. He hissed when I did, I could tell he wanted me.

He was definitely bigger than what I thought. My stomach flipped, and I took him in my mouth.

"Jesus, fuck..." he moaned as I sucked. I looked up to see him covering his face with his hands, and his mouth slightly open. I smiled and kept going.

I couldn't go very far, but apparently he didn't need that. He moaned louder as I picked up my pace. I moved my tongue across his head and that made him shiver.

"Fuck Signe," he breathed. I moaned with him in my mouth, and felt myself get wetter. I squeezed the base of his cock with my hand and kept sucking him.

"I'm cuming-" he stuttered. My mouth filled with him, and I didn't stop. He tasted sweet.

"Holy fuckkk.." he moaned loudly, and then relaxed into the bed panting.

I came up to him and smiled. He opened his eyes, grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Your turn," he smirked and flipped me over quickly but carefully. I gasped and he went straight to my leggings, grabbing them and maneuvering them off, along with my panties that were obviously soaked. He smiled and decided to tease me.

He began kissing and nipping at my hips and around my folds. "Fuck Sean," I moaned impatiently. He smirked and kissed my folds, then started licking me. I cursed again and moaned.

He went slow, and I was impatient; growing wetter. I whimpered and he started running his fingers up and down, then inside me.

"God," my eyes rolled back into my head. The pleasure he gives me is ridiculous; it felt amazing.

He started fingering me faster, and licked slower. I was dying, moaning and running my hands in his hair. "Shit, please!" I begged him. He kept going same pace, teasing.

"Fuck, Sean please!" I yelled and he growled. He started to change his movements, his tongue glided over me and I moaned loud. He pulled his fingers out of me, and brought them up to my lips.

I grabbed his hand and opened my mouth, licking his fingers and wrapping my lips around them.

He moaned, and I felt the vibrations, making me shiver.

He brought his hand back down to him, and back into me. I yelled again, I was so close.

"Yes, fuck!" I yelled looking down at him between my legs. I whimpered and licked my lips, he opened his eyes and met mine, and I was gone.

My head fell back onto the pillow, and I was welcomed by bliss. I opened my mouth and small moans came out. It felt so amazing, and Sean didn't stop until I was done.

I was gasping, laying limp when I felt him crawl up me and kiss my face. "I love you." I said breathlessly. He chuckled and kissed me again.

He moved between my legs and placed himself at my entrance. I gasped, and looked up at him. His face soft. "We don't have to," he was out of breath too.

"Please," I begged kissing his neck. He shut his eyes before pushing into me. We both moaned at the same time, and I jumped when he put his arm around my waist. He pulled out, his eyes wide.

"I'm fine," I brushed it off. He bit his lip, and stared down at me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not," I smiled. "I'm not in pain," I whispered seductively. He growled again and pushed back into me, putting his hand on my hip instead.

"Fuck me," I begged, getting wetter. He picked up and went fast, but I wanted more. "Harder,"

He moaned and went harder. I was in heaven, "Fuck Sean!" I yelled.

He moaned and came with me, then collapsed on top of me, careful of my ribs. We were both out of breath, and sweating. He kissed my forehead, and smiled.

"I needed you." He smirked and I laughed, "I did too trust me."

He buried his face in my neck, and I kissed his head. Everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah...well I've had a huge life situation.." Sean laughed quietly. "Sure, yeah we can meetup once we're settled. Yeah,...alright see ya."

I stirred and felt him kiss my head. I blinked, turning to look at him. He was so perfect. No shirt, just pajama pants with that perfectly messy hair.

"Who was that?" I mumbled, barely intelligible. Sean laughed a bit, and cuddled up to me, and I turned around.

"That was Mark, he's a good friend. He lives here and I told him we'd meet up when we're settled."

"Mmmm.." I was still so tired. It had to be early. "Does he do YouTube too?"

"Yeah, he was, and still is actually someone I looked up to."

I turned to him yawning. "That's pretty cool," I smiled.

"So, you ready? I'm excited to see the house."

"I still can't believe you bought it without looking at it." I laughed.

He sat up, "I actually had Mark go for me, he said it's super nice."

"He sounds like a good friend,"

He smiled, "He is."

"Well," I sat up, "I need to shower," Walking to the bathroom and starting the shower.

"I could join you," I heard him yell. I popped my head back out to See him smiling like an excited child.

I half smiled, "I'm actually really sore.." he frowned, got up and walked over to me.

"Did I hurt you?" Worry splashed across his face.

"No! God no, I mean from the accident." My eyes wide, I put a hand on his cheek.

He softened a bit, and touched my hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Ok," he forced a smile and went back to packing. I mean, of course the roughish sex didn't help with the pain, but I enjoyed it, I just couldn't tell him that.

Once out of the shower, I dried and straightened my hair. It was actually getting pretty long, almost touching my ribs. I put a bit of makeup on, and put the last of my stuff in my bag.

Sean said it was going to be hot today, so I put on a black silky tank top with white soft shorts, with frills at the bottom. They didn't really adhere to my light skin tone, but they were cute.

While getting dressed I noticed all the bruises and scratches on me. I sighed, and brushed my fingers over the large bruise on my ribs. I was incredibly lucky.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag, walking back into the main bedroom. Sean was sitting on his phone, and looked up when I walked in.

His jaw dropped a bit, before quickly closing it. "Wow," he whispered breathlessly. I snickered and shook my head.

"Whatever." He smiled and stood up, kissing me. "You look gorgeous." He winked. I blushed and rested my head on his chest.

He placed a box in my hand. It was an iPhone. I jumped up, staring at him. "Your old one broke," he smiled.

"Wha-?" I didn't know what to say. He'd gotten me a new phone.

I sighed deeply, "Am I ready for this life?"

I looked up at him, and his adorably perfect face. "I hope you're ready for a life with me, otherwise this might be considered kidnapping." Sean smirked and I just snickered.

I pulled back and sat on the bed. He looked confused. "No, I mean...this." I held up my hands. "You, being well known, stopped everywhere we go...randomly buying me things."

He looked hurt now, "Nooo, I mean..." I face palmed and he sat next to me.

"I know what you mean...it's going to be different from your normal lifestyle."

I sighed and leaned into him. "It's worth it." He kissed my head and wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you Signe." He said very surely.

"I love you too."

The cab ride wasn't very long, and I had time to take In the sights of my new home. Funny...I've never even been here before, now I'm living here with my new dream guy.

First of all, it's exactly like the movies. Filled with palm trees, water and sand. Tons of people, and always sunny.

Sean smiled at my enthusiasm. He held my hand in the cab as we looked out the windows. Our street name was orange; hilarious. When we pulled up to our house, I was in shock. It wasn't huge, but a very good size. It was a modern feel; white with big windows,

/in a small suburban area. I was in love.

The cab dropped us off and I was standing in the driveway, just staring. Then I started crying.

"Woah, woah woah," Sean said, coming to my side, holding me.

"What's wrong beautiful?" His voice soft and loving.

My murmurs barely audible, "You bought me a house," he wrapped his arms around me and put his head on top of mine. "I did sweetheart,"

I pulled back, wiping the tears, and glanced at him. He was smiling. I cried again. He couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Shut up, I'm just so happy." I cried. He held me, and laughed softly, kissing my hair.

A lot of this I still couldn't believe. A gorgeous man shows up, falls for me, buys me a house, and now I'm living with him happily. There's gotta be a catch.

"Ready to see it?" He asked once I calmed down a bit. I nodded and he took my hand.

We walked through the front door to a very open living room. I gasped; the dark hardwood floors were beautiful. The walls white, for now.

The kitchen wasn't huge but a very decent size, there was already new appliances. I squealed with excitement.

Sean smiled and looked at me. "I promised my viewers I'd do a tour." He said awkwardly. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "Go for it, but I don't wanna be in it!" I laughed.

He pulled out his camera and did his little introduction thing. I covered my mouth to laugh and he looked at me, pointing and laughing. "My girl is laughing at me," my heart skipped a bit when he said that and I couldn't contain my smile.

He went through the house showing it off, and kept me out of the frame. I don't know if I'll ever be too exuberant about being on the internet; maybe someday.

The house was perfect. 3 bedroom, two bathroom, everything I've ever wanted. Sean finished his little video when the moving truck arrived. I was taking pictures to send to my mom when he came up to me.

"Tired?" He asked handing me a water. I shook my head, surprisingly not. His smile grew bigger. "Ready to go buy some furniture?" He was excited, I groaned.

"Come on I'll let you decorate however you want!" He teased. "Damn right,"

We didn't have a car, so we had to take a cab, which I was fine with. We went to ikea, and I've never been. It wasn't too busy which made me happy.

Sean grabbed a cart, and we walked through the store. "We need everything. This is going to be so expensive." I said to him with wide eyes, and he just chuckled. "You have got to stop worrying about that." I rolled my eyes. "I'm buying something," I saidwith

/my back to him, and picked up a lamp. "I'm buying this lamp," I turned back to see him hunched over laughing.

"You're so cute," he ran up to give me a hug. "Do you like this lamp?" I questioned. And he just nodded, and kissed my cheek.

We picked a beautiful suede dark sectional sofa, with a matching side and coffeetable set. Rugs, lamps, kitchen wares, towels, bathrooms stuff, a desk for Sean's office,everything.

I looked at him, laying on a bed with his eyes closed. "We've been here 5 hours." He groaned, "I know I wanna be done." I looked at my list, "we just need to pick a bed now." He popped up, an eyebrow raised and rubbing the bed sensually.

I raised my list to throw at him, and he laughed. "We can test one out, break it in." He winked. I gasped. "Sean!" He grabbed me and laid me on the bed.

I got comfortable and seriously almost fell asleep. "I guess this is the one," he laughed looking down at me.

It was about 4:30 when we finished. I didn't want to look at the total, but the lady said it out loud.

"11,348.97" I almost fainted but Sean didn't even flinch. I just stood there like an idiot. The cashier looked at me in disgust, and I just looked away. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking.

We had it set to be delivered today, and I was exhausted just thinking about setting it up. Once in the cab, Sean put the receipt in his pocket, "I thought it'd be about double." He said nonchalantly. My jaw dropped again.

"Ok," I started, "I'm not used to this." I waved my hands. "You have to bare withme."

He smiled, "I never really did tell you the dinamics of my job did I?" I shook my head. "It's confusing, but uhm," he looked to the cab driver, "I'll tell you later."

I sat back, breathless. That's more money then I've ever had and he just spends it like nothing.

Once back at the house I noticed a really nice redcar in the driveway. I became anxious, "Who's-?"

"Just Mark, the guy I told you about." He reassured me. I sighed and got out of the car. He was inside, even more confused I looked at Sean. "He had to have a key when I bought it." Inodded, understanding.

We opened the door, and there stood a man and a woman, he had dark skin, dark hair and was very well built. He sort of took my breath away. Thegirl was small, blonde and very light skinned.

Sean walked in and embraced him in a hug. I stood at the entrance awkwardly. Sean turned to me and smiled,

"This is Signe."


	9. Chapter 9

"This is Singe." Mark looked at me and smiled softly, "Really nice to finally meet you," his voice was deep, and rich like satin.

I smiled as he brought me in for a hug, "You too, thankyou for everything you've done." I said awkwardly. I'm not a people person. He smiled and pointed to the girl, "That's Amy," I turned to her and she smiled.

She was.. pretty, but in a different way. Like a doll almost. I gave her a quick hug and hello.

Mark clapped his hands. "Alright let's put together some furniture." He looked so excited. I was hit with exhaustion, "The bed first please," I laughed.

We only spent about 3 hours putting stuff together, and got the bed, Sean's desk, and the living room done. Mark suggested we go out for dinner, but Sean was the first to say he was exhausted.

"Sometime soon," he smiled bringing him in for a hug. "Definitely, just until we unpack a bit," he laughed. We said our goodbyes and stood alone in our house.

I sighed and looked at him. "I'm so exhausted." He smiled and kissed me, then rested his forehead on mine. "So am I, but we still have so much to do." He groaned. "Breaks are fine." I whispered, unzipping his jeans.

"Fuck.." he whispered.

I woke up dazed, and super comfortable. I heard a loud hammering sound, and a drill. I grabbed Sean's shirt and threw it on my naked body. I stepped out of our empty bedroom and went into the living room. Sean was standing at the kitchen island, drinking

coffee and looking at his phone.

I rubbed my eyes, "Uhm, morning." He looked up and smiled, eyeing me.

"Morning beautiful." He said drinking his coffee. He slid one across the island too me and I grabbed it, mouthing a thankyou.

"What's all that noise?" I asked taking a sip. The coffee was perfect temperature.

"Oh the cable and internet guy." He said nonchalantly. "My head is seriously spinning." I laughed.

"Why?" He looked up brows furrowed. I shook my head, "A lot is happening fast." He smiled. "My life,"

"Yeah no kidding." I winked at him.

"Ok sir all done-" the man walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks staring at me. I was confused until I looked down. I was in nothing but a tshirt that barely covered my ass, and my nipples poked out. My face got hot.

"Thanks, this is the way out." Sean said angrily. The man looked at me and smiled, before following him to the door. I was speechless.

He came back pouting, and looking angry. "Fucker eyeing you. Acting like I didn't see it." He said.

I smiled a bit. He was jealous of that?!

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He was still pouting. I kissed his neck.

He was pretending to pout now. I moved down his chest And began nipping, raising up his shirt to kiss his bare skin. He moaned softly. I worked my way down to his jeans, and I was on my knees. I looked up at him.

He was staring down at me smirking, "Really? You're going to tease me like that?" I nodded and stood back up. He shook his head and swooped me up. I was in a fit of giggles as he carried me to the bedroom.

He tossed me on the bed, and took his shirt off quickly. I smirked and slipped mine off, displaying my naked body to him. He growled and climbed on top of me.

He kissed my lips, "This is mine," moved to my neck and breasts, "mine," He trailed kisses down my stomach and lightly nipped, "mine," his voice was becoming deeper.

He trailed kisses down to my pelvic bone, before teasingly kissing my folds.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"All mine," he whispered possessively. He started licking, and kissing and sucking my clit, driving me insane.

"Fuck Sean," I moaned loudly. He growled again and started fingering me. He moaned into me, and it sent shivers down my spine. He went faster and harder, and my body couldn't take it. "God yes," I moaned as I came. He didn't stop.

His jeans and boxers were already off, and climbed onto me, flipping me over onto my knees. He was in me within seconds. "Oh, fuck Sean." I screamed. He moaned loudly and began fucking me hard. He loves it when I say his name.

I was close again, I was gripping the sheets, and moaning loud. He grabbed my messy ponytail and pulled. Shivers. Fuck, I actually like it.

"Yes," I moaned as he held onto my shoulder, going faster and harder.

I was about to collapse. "Sean!" I screamed and we came together. "Fuck yes, you're mine." He moaned. My face got hot and I collapsed face first on the bed.

He laid next to me, and wrapped an arm around me. He kissed me head, and I turned mine to meet his gaze. His eyes were softer now. I kissed him, "I'm yours." He smiled and relaxed onto the bed.

"You're very dominant." I laughed. He propped up on one elbow. "Is that a problem?" I got red again.

"Not at all..very sexy." I winked. He blushed! I smiled at him and kissed him deeply. I could still taste myself in his mouth.

The doorbell rang and I almost jumped out of my skin. Sean chuckled and jumped up, slipping on his jeans.

"Lunch," he said to me. Lunch?! I grabbed my phone and read the time.

2:12pm

Shit. I was exhausted.

I got dressed this time, and noticed there wasn't anything left on me fromour dominant sex session. My heart sank. He didn't pull out. Was he wearing a condom? I started to get chills and quickly slipped on shorts and a tank top. I ran out intothe

kitchen.

Sean had bags of food, and was laying it outon the counter. My heart was racing. Do I say anything?

"Sean,..." I whispered. He snapped his head up, shoving a fry in his mouth.

I walked up to the counter and took a deep breath. "Were you wearing a condom?"

His face became white and he put his headin his hands. He groaned and slammed his fist on the counter making me jump.

"Fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

We sat in on the bed in silence for a while. I couldn't tell what he was feeling and I was to afraid to ask. His face was blank, still very pale and his eyes focused on nothing.

My stomach was flipping, and I was so nervous. I finally said something after about 5 minutes of pure silence.

"Sean,..." he looked over to me now. "It'll be ok." My voice was soft, trying to be reassuring. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Let's not worry until it happens?" He suggested. I nodded, and forced a small smile.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, before going to his office.

The rest of the day my stomach was in a huge knot, and my mind going crazy. I tried to busy myself by unpacking, and listened to Sean scream from his office as he did his videos.

It was about 7pm now and I ordered a pizza which was on the way. Sean came out of his office and stopped dead in his tracks. "Wow, it looks great!" He mused.

I smiled, "Thanks! I have time to kill since I don't start my new job for a few more days." He grabbed my waist and gave me a quick kiss on the head. "I ordered pizza, but we really need to go grocery shopping."

He laughed, "Yeah, all we've eaten is junk."

I could feel a small awkward tension between us.

The doorbell rang on cue, and I ran to it, grabbing my wallet off the counter. Sean followed.

I opened the door to a young smiling girl, about 17. She handed me the pizza, and I handed her a $20. I smiled, "keep the change." She became giddy and thanked me, walking back to her car. I turned back and set the pizza on the counter.

Sean grabbed a couple slices on the paper plates we got while we were out, and went to the couch. I grabbed some with a drink, and followed. I got situated on the couch and watched him stuff his face.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

I shook my head and kept eating.

I looked up to see him staring at his phone he sighed, looked at me and held out his phone.

My face confused, I took it from him.

There was a picture of us at IKEA, laying on the bed...another of us kissing...

Jacksepticeye's girlfriend revealed!

I felt my stomach flip. I also felt violated and stalked. "What the fuck?" I mustered out.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Signe..." I looked up to him, he looked hurt. "No, this isn't your fault!" I was angry.

"It is," he got up, putting his plate on the coffee table and walking over to the kitchen. He ran his hand threw his hair.

"This...isn't fair to you."

I sighed and put my plate down. "It's something I have to get used to. I love you."

He smiled a bit. I got up and walked over to him. "There's something we need to do."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

I walked into his office and sat at his computer. He furrowed his brow and stared at me. I waved my hand at the camera. "Introduce me."

He couldn't contain his smile.

He set up his camera at the kitchen island and sat on the stools. I made him wait so I could go out some makeup on, and make my hair look acceptable. I looked at him and sighed.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to forget about 14 million people watching this.

He turned on the camera, and started talking. My stomach flipped.

"Hey guys, I just thought that now was the right time to talk." He looked at me and my heart fluttered. "This isn't really a fun video or whatever but I need to be serious for a bit."

He went on, and I just stared at him like a fool. "This, is my girlfriend Signe." He turned to me and I awkwardly waved at the camera. "And I know everyone, at least on twitter, knows this."

He sighed, "Look guys, I love for you to come up to me in public places and get pictures and whatever, but Signe and I just moved, and were trying to get settled. And she's not used to fans yet, so for now I just want to ask to tone it down please. No creepy pictures from IKEA." He laughed lightheartedly.

I smiled a bit, and he turned to me. "Anything you want to say?" His blue eyes shining.

I sighed, and looked at the camera. "I'm not...used to this. At all." I laughed awkwardly. "I just need some time." I nodded. He rubbed my back and turned back to the camera. "In the future, she might be in some videos, but right now we just need some space. "He

finished out the video and I awkwardly waved.

He turned to me, "I don't know how you can talk to a blank camera like it's a person." I laughed. He shook his head and smiled.

"Honestly it took awhile." He grabbed the camera and walked back to his office. "Think it'll work?" I asked. He shrugged, "For a bit."

I sighed and looked at the clock. 12:32am.

Ahh fuck. It's late.

I sighed and went to his office, "Bed?" I questioned. He smiled and got up, following me to the bedroom where we passed out immediately.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Confused, I threw the covers off my body and walked out into the kitchen.

Sean was cooking. I laughed, "what's going on?" He looked up and smiled.

"I'm making you breakfast." He winked. "But where did the food come from?"

He bit a piece of bacon. "I went and got some," I furrowed my brows.

"You took a cab? Why didn't you wake me? I would have helped."

He shook his head, and pointed to the driveway. I stared at him for a second and walked to the window. There was a very nice, brand new car in the driveway. Looked to be a Ford, and a bright blue. I slowly backed away from the window and turned to him.

"You rented a car?"

"Bought."

My eyes widened. "You bought a car?!"

He looked up from the stove, turned it off and then looked at me.

"Yeah?" He laughed. "How did you expect us to get around?"

I blinked furiously, and my stomach dropped. "You bought a brand-new car?" My voice shaking. He looked worried and walked over to me.

"Love you ok?" I nodded and walked over to the stool to sit. "I'm not used to this spontaneous buying thing.."

"It wasn't spontaneous, we needed a car?" He was confused.

I sighed and looked to him. "I'm just...getting used to this."

He walked over to me and rubbed my back, "Yeah, I realize what you mean..."

"Do you even have an American license?" I asked realizing.

He nodded, "Yeah I just renewed it every time I was here."

"Permanent address?"

"Mark's."

"Very smart,"

He smiled and made me a plate of pancakes. I sighed and grabbed the syrup. I was starving.

"So, I told Mark we'd go over to his bonfire tonight. A lot of friends are in town and I'd like for you to meet them," he said shoving pancakes in his mouth.

I became nervous but tried to fight it, and nodded. "That sounds fun," I forced a smile.

"What time?" I asked and he pointed with his fork at the clock.

2:45pm

"Around 7,"

How was it this late?!

"I have got to get ahold of my sleeping schedule!" I sighed and groaned. He chuckled lightly and kissed my head.

"We'll leave around 6:30." He smiled at me.

Ok. I can do this.


	11. Chapter 11

The hot water hit my back and I've never been so thankful for it. I didn't want to get out. I sighed and knew I had to. I started washing my body with a coconut mango body wash. I guess Sean got it earlier. I popped the tab and it smelled amazing.

I smirked; he has good taste.

I began washing myself, and shaved. Washed my hair and face. I stood under the now lukewarm water and sighed again. I had to admit I was nervous to meet Sean's friends, hell I was nervous enough to meet Mark and Amy.

I turned the knobs and climbed out. I grabbed our new fluffy towels and dried off. I looked in the mirror. Light scratches and bruises covered my body. My face was almost completely healed. I was pale, almost too pale. I am in California after all, maybe

I should go try to tan? We do have a nice fenced back yard.

I walked into the bedroom to grab my clothes. I chose a pair of dark jean shorts with a semi belly tank top. It was floral and had pretty straps in the back. May as well make an impression, right?

I put my clothes on and headed back to the bathroom to put some makeup on and do my hair.

"Ready love?" Sean came in the bathroom leaning on the doorway. I had just finished my makeup. I looked over to him. Breathtaking. He was in long jeans, not tight but snug, and a tshirt. Plain blue like his eyes.

"Yes," I smiled at him. He held out his hand and I took it. "You're stunning." He breathed and kissed my cheek.

We walked out to the kitchen and he grabbed two six packs of beer. I laughed, "Do you remember what happened last time we got drunk together?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah, kinda hoping it happens again." He winked and I blushed.

He locked the door and we headed to our new car. "Wow, it's gorgeous." I admired. He smirked and opened my door for me, I stepped in and smiled.

I've never been treated like a woman in my life.

He climbed in the driver's side and started the car. It was so quiet.

We drove only for about 10 minutes. The traffic at this time of night wasn't too bad, but way worse than Seattle. It was gorgeous at night. The sun was setting, and the wind was warm. I could smell the sea salt from the ocean where we were.

We pulled up to an incredibly nice house, it was dark brown and modern looking much like ours. It was bigger, huge even. I wouldn't want a home that big.

We stepped out of the car, and I took Sean's hand. He didn't even knock, just went right through. My butterflies started. I'm not a people person.

"Where's the fucks the party bruh?!" Sean shouted in his playfully obnoxious voice. I tried not to laugh. There weren't too many people which I was thankful for. Mark was standing in the living room when we entered. The house was gorgeous, and furnished

Like a bachelor pad. I laughed at the thought.

Mark was being equally as goofy with Sean, and some other guys I didn't yet know. I stood by the wall, shyly.

Sean turned to me, offered a hand and smiled. I forced a smile and took it.

"Gents, this is m'lady, Signe." I smiled at his introduction. I looked to the other guys. There was a tall man, kind eyes, curly hair, handsome. I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"Very nice to finally meet the girl Sean doesn't shut up about." He winked I turned to Sean, mouth open amused. He blushed!

"Shut up," he pouted.

We all laughed and the second guy held his hand out. "I'm Ethan," he said and I smiled. He looked very young, almost 18. He had blue hair, and was small. I shook his hand.

The next guy was bigger, and tall. His name was Bob, and was very sweet. I met his wife Mandy, she was also very sweet. Another very tall guy named Wade, and his fiancé, and of course Amy was here was very sweet and inviting. I began to loosen up when Sean handed me a beer.

We were outside now, and the guys were starting the bonfire. I sat on a bench and sipped at my beer watching them work. Amy sat next to me, and smiled. She was wearing a white tank top with khaki shorts. "So, how'd you guys meet?" She asked stirring a cocktail with a straw.

"A bar," I laughed. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Very cool,"

"You and Mark?" I asked and she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, I was that fan girl." She said nonchalantly. "What do you mean?" I asked turning to her.

"I was a fan of his, and ended up meeting him at an event. We kind of hit it off. But that was years ago." She admitted, looking over to the guys. They were stacking big pallets.

A fan? How strange to be honest...

"Yeah, we haven't been together long." I admitted. She looked to me again, "well, he seems to love you already. I'll admit, I had my eye on him for a while." She winked and walked over to one of the other girls.

I felt fire in my face. She wanted him? Is this a game to her? I looked back over to Sean. He was laughing with Mark, so sweet and perfect. So mine.

The tall guy named Tyler sat next to me now, he had a can of beer in his hand, his eyes glassy. "Enjoying yourself?" He smiled. I smiled back, "yeah it's beautiful out."

He leaned back onto the bench and put an arm on the back of it. I felt nervousness instantly.

"So how serious are you guys?" He asked rolling his head toward me. My face became confused.

"What do you mean?"

His face became smug, "I mean, how available are you?" He was already drunk.

My mouth dropped a bit, but I quickly picked it back up. "I'm not," I blushed. He brushed my exposed back with his hand that was resting on the bench. My jaw dropped again, and I stood up.

I turned to him and gulped. He looked up at me amused. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I turned and walked toward Sean.

They had started the bonfire and were starting to relax. He was leaning on the table of snacks and laughing at Bob. I put my hand on his arm, and he instantly put it around my waist. He turned to me still laughing from the joke and saw my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried now. I hadn't realized my face still looked upset. I quickly smiled. "Nothing, just didn't like the taste of a drink Amy gave me." I laughed it off.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. We were going to play a game, and I told Sean I had to run to the bathroom. Mark gave me directions and I walked through the slide door.

I wandered through the hall and finally found it. I looked at myself in the mirror, my face confused. I didn't want to tell Sean one of his friends he was excited to introduce me too was hitting on me. I shook my head, fixed my hair and opened the door.

There stood Tyler.


	12. Chapter 12

He opened the door further and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. My stomach flipped, and I backed up against the sink, gripping it. "I was just leaving-" I reached for the door but he took my hand. I gasped.

"This could be so fast, no one would know." He smirked and put his hand on my waist. My heart stopped and I tried to pull back. "No, no. This no." I was at a loss for words. He gripped my waist tightly; he was a giant compared to me. He looked down, his eyes

even more glassy. He was wasted.

"I have to go." I tried again reaching for the door. "Why?" He mused. My heart was racing at this point.

His hand from my waist traveled to my thigh and I started breathing hard. I didn't know what to do. His hand trailed up my inner thigh and he gently rubbed the top of my pelvic bone.

"Tyler!" I heard Amy yell. He froze, looked at me and opened the door, walking out and shutting it with haste.

I was frozen, scared, and felt like I was going to cry. I was shaking. He could have easily taken advantage of me. I took a minute. Caught my breath, and turned to the mirror. I wiped the tears off with a piece of toilet paper and fixed my hair.

I have to pretend like that didn't just happen.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. I met Sean, and he smiled at me. "There you are," he said grabbing another beer from the fridge. "Yeah," I said quickly. He walked up to me, "Sweetheart you don't have to be nervous." I nodded, "Force of habit."

Internally I was screaming.

We walked back out to the yard and we're going to play a game called, "Cards against humanity."

Apparently, you are supposed to be very offensive. I laughed and sat next to Sean on the picnic table. Tyler sat right next to me. As soon as he did I got chills. This wasn't fair.

Mark drew the first black card and read it.

"What's that smell?" He asked and my face became perplexed. Amy laughed, "Tyler help her out." My stomach knotted.

He leaned over to me, and pointed. "Play this one," he said as his other arm grazed my back. I shivered and put the card down, not even reading it.

One of the cards made me really laugh, and I opened my 2nd beer. I was looking for a card in my hand to play, when I felt a hand on my thigh. My head snapped to my left and Tyler was acting like nothing happened.

His thumb began rubbing my inner thigh, and my mind went blank. What do I do?

He began inching closer and closer to my vagina. I gulped my beer.

He started rubbing me through my jeans and my breathing picked up. No one noticed. I grew wetter and hated myself for it.

A minute after, the game ended and he pulled away. I was relieved and looked at Sean. He was laughing, buzzed. Fuck, I can't do this. Everyone started getting up, and I grabbed Sean's arm. "I need to talk too you," I said, walking toward the house.

Everyone started talking about winding up the party. It was perfect because I wanted to leave. He was trailing behind me, caught my arm and spun me around.

His face full of confusion and worry. "Signe, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and started shaking. "I'm not just imagining things." He looked really confused and worried now. He held my arms, and rubbed them softly.

"Tell me."

"Tyler tried having sex with me." I blurted. His face relaxed for a second, then became someone I didn't even know. He spun quick, walked fast over to where Tyler was standing with Mark and Bob, and swung fast.

Sean's frame was considerably smaller than Tyler's; but almost everyone's was, so seeing him take down this man surprised swung right at his face as soon as he took a drink of beer.

He fell to the ground with a thud. My mouth dropped and my heart raced. "Holy fuck." Mark yelled, looking at Sean like he was crazy.

Sean just shook his hand, and winced.

"What the fuck man?" Bob yelled. Sean pointed down at Tyler who was feeling his lip, it was bleeding.

"Don't fucking touch her again." He growled. Everyone looked at Tyler, then too me. My mouth was still open, and I stood frozen.

Mark looked back to Tyler and shook his head. "Dude..."

Sean shook his hand again in the air and went inside. I followed quickly. I shut the slide door behind me. "Are you ok?" I rushed over to him; he was running his hand under cold water.

He was putting a wet cloth over his hand and winced. "Fucker has a strong jaw." I took his hand and pulled back the cloth. It was cut, bruised and bleeding. "Fuck, Sean. You did not have to do that."

"I did. He's done this before." He sighed and put his hand back under the water. He looked up to me, still upset.

"He ended up succeeding with my ex. I didn't do anything about it." He put his other hand on my face.

"But the thought of him touching you, I still want to kick his ass." He growled. I grabbed him and kissed him. I heard the slide door open and shut, and I pulled back. It was Mark.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and walked up to us. "I'm sorry man. I didn't think this would happen again." He sounded sincere.

I looked to him, "He knows." I looked back at Sean's hand and patted it with the cloth.

"Yeah, hmph. Neither did I." Sean scoffed.

"Yeah I'm getting tired of that bullshit." Mark groaned. "You ok to drive?" He looked to me. I nodded silently and turned back to Sean's hand.

"Do you need to go to the er?" I asked him and he smirked.

"No I'm fine. Come on, let's go." He said, grabbing paper towel and wrapping his hand in it. I grabbed my bag off the chair and followed him out.

The ride home was pretty silent.

Once we were home, I made Sean sit at the kitchen table. I grabbed a first aid kit and sat down. I pulled out gauze and Neosporin. He sighed and held out his hand wrapped in paper towel. I pulled it off. He'd stopped bleeding, but his hand was badly bruised. I sighed.

"How far did he get?" He growled.

I looked up to him. His eyes hard and staring at his hand. I stuttered. "Not far. Don't worry about it."

He pulled his hand from me. "I need to know Signe." I looked up at him again. He was staring at me, very angry. I grabbed his hand again, and started calmly bandaging it.

I gulped, "He touched my back. Then if Amy didn't call him in the house, he would have gotten further. I was leaving thebathroom and he came in." I finished wrapping his hand, and held it.

I looked up at him. He was fuming. "Did he touch you?" He asked.

I sat for a second. "A little."

It was soquite for a minute. "When?" He still stared at his hand.

"In the bathroom...and when we played that game. I didn't know what to do." My voice was very quiet.

His breathing picked up. "Right next to me?" I nodded and he looked up.

"Fuck me." He growled, and rested his head in his hand.

I sat in silence. Somehow I felt like this was my fault.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, looking up at me.

I looked down and bit my lip. "I didn't want to ruin anything. You were having fun." He stood up.

"Fuck Signe." He turned to me, "he almost raped you!" He screamed now.

Chills ran through me and I felt a tear fall. I was shaking. I felt his arms wrap around me, when I realized I was crying.

"I'm sorry..fuck. I'm sorry." His voice was the Sean I knew. He was back.

"I'm sorry." I balled. "No, this isn't your fault. I'm sorry I yelled." He pulled back to look at me. He looked like someone kicked his puppy.

I sniffed and wiped my face. He kissed my forehead. "I never want to see him again," he growled.

I nodded. I agree.

He held me for a minute, then scooped me up, and took me to the bedroom, and gently placed me on the bed. He climbed in next to me, and held me.

"I love you," I sniffed.

He sighed and kissed my shoulder. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

I sprung up in bed, my heart pounding and sweating. It was dark out.

 _ **Nightmare**_

I couldn't remember a thing once I woke up. But apparently it was horrible. I looked next to me; Sean was asleep, his arm half around my waist and he was slightly snoring. I smiled and brushed his hair with my hand.

I sighed lightly and grabbed my phone from our nightstand.

4:21am

I groaned and put it back down, relaxing back into the pillow. Sean's arm tightened around me and I looked over at him. His eyes open and staring at me lustfully.

Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. They were soft, wet. He kissed me hungrily. I already knew he wanted me.

His hands traveled down my waist, rubbing lightly. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top, and lifted, pulling it off my body. His kisses attacked my neck and he traveled to my breasts.

He was loving this time, like he needed me.

He unhooked my bra. And threw it to the side. "Beautiful," he breathed before taking my nipple in his mouth. I hissed, and moaned. He kneaded the other with his hand. Then switched. Twinges of pleasure ran through my entire body.

I moaned softly, and he traveled down my stomach, lightly nipping and kissing. He reached my panties, and began licking me over them. I moaned again as he placed kisses on my folds. I was getting wetter and wetter.

"Please," I whispered. He pulled my panties off, and began nipping at my hips. Trailing kisses around where I really wanted it. "Please Sean," I moaned.

He crawled between my legs, and started licking me slowly, teasing.

I moaned again, and he started sucking my clit. "Fuck," I moaned loudly.

He didn't stop, slowly licking and teasing and sucking. I could feel my body giving in.

"Oh god," I moaned as I came. I grabbed his hair, and cursed.

He traveled back up to my lips, and kissed me. His tongue dipped into my mouth and I moaned when I tasted myself.

So fucking sexy

My hands went to his back, and I heard him slip on a condom without looking.

"Show off," I whispered breathless. He smirked and pushed into me.

Every nerve in my body was on fire with pure bliss.

He buried his face in my neck and began slowly pumping in and out of me. It was a tease, and tortured me, but at the same time, it was special and intimate.

"I love you Sean," I whispered kissing his neck. He picked his head up, and kissed me hard.

He surprised me by putting his hands above my shoulders, he took one hand, grabbing my leg and wrapping it around him. I wrapped the other one around him and he started going fast and hard.

I gasped in surprise and my stomach filled with butterflies. It felt so amazing.

"Fuck," he cursed, moaning.

I could feel myself getting close again. "Oh yes, please!" I yelled, he didn't stop. I couldn't take it.

I came hard, I felt every nerve in my body, and bliss overcame me. He cursed and moaned with me, before collapsing on top of me. He was panting hard, kissed my forehead and said, "I love you more."

I smirked, "Were you trying to prove something?"

He sighed and rolled off me. I propped myself up on an elbow and looked at him.

"Yes and no." He said looking at the ceiling. He turned his head, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight leaking through the window.

"I really love you Signe." I smiled.

"I really love you Sean." He smiled and looked back up at the ceiling.

I sighed and laid back, and grabbed his hand, the un-bruised one.

He rubbed it with his thumb, and I found myself drifting off.

I woke up to Sean yelling. I snapped up, out of bed, and realized he was just recording videos. I laid back until my heart slowed down. I've gotta get used to this. I grabbed my phone, there was a notification.

Your period is 1 day(s) late.

I snapped back up in bed. Oh shit. I completely forgot about that!

I quickly ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. No blood in my panties. "Fuck," I whispered quietly. I'm never late.

Maybe I'll just wait it out...

4 Days Later.

I was cooking breakfast when my phone dinged.

Your period is 5 day(s) late

Fuck. I've been getting these every day and still no period. I shoved the phone in my back pocket, and put the fried eggs onto a plate.

"Breakfast!" I yell, grabbing the bacon, and putting a couple slices on each plate.

Sean came out of his office stretching and scratching his head. "Did you fall asleep in there?" I laughed.

He smiled, "No I had to edit a video and it's so boring." I smiled, and gave him his plate. My phone felt hot in my pocket.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said bluntly.

He looked up, his face confused.

"I'm 5 days late." I murmured not looking him in the eye.

The room got quiet. "Ok." His voice shook.

"I'll pick up a couple tests on my way back from the bank." He said, plainly. I looked up and he looked terrified.

"We never really talked about kids. Or our future."

He sighed and rested his chin on his fist. "It's too early..in our lives, relationship." He admitted. I nodded.

"I agree,"

"But..if it happens now, I don't think we should make it stop." He surprised me.

I half smiled, and ate my breakfast.

Sean was out for about an hour. I think he was avoiding coming home. I didn't blame him; it was a scary situation. I just sat on the couch listening to the clock tick. My stomach flipped.

I heard the honk of the car lock, and he came through the door. I glanced over my shoulder, and he put a bag on the counter. I stood up and walked over. "Ready?" I asked.

He nodded silently. I grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

The directions were easy. I peed on the stick, covered it with the cap, and placed it on the counter. I set a timer of 3 minutes on my phone and sat on the tub and closed my eyes, trying to breathe.

The timer went off on my phone and I stood up, and looked at the test.

"Fuck," I gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

"Fuck," I whispered in relief.

 _ **Not pregnant.**_

I let out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding. Not going to lie, I was a bit worried. I'm not ready for kids, I have a future with someone I really love, and I want to cherish it first. I smiled and grabbed the test, and headed out of the bathroom into the living room.

Sean was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, his hands on his mouth. I walked up and handed him the test.

He bowed his head and let out a huge sigh. He looked back up to me and smiled.

"That was kind of close,"

I laughed. "I know." I walked over to him and sat on his lap, kissing him softly.

He sighed, "I really do want children. Just not right now."

I nodded. "Same with me." I smiled.

"So, it's been a while, and I was wondering how comfortable you'd be with doing a video with me?"

My stomach filled with butterflies, and I looked to him. "You know what? Let's do it." I smiled and he lit up.

I know how much his career meant to him, and that he wanted me there with him. It was so sweet.

We played a game, it was a small flash game. I could tell he was excited and happy, which made me happy. I was awkward and shy, but as the game went on, I played like it was just us two.

I won and he pouted so I kissed him. I went a little to far and he pulled back laughing. "I'll cut that out." He smiled.

My face got hot. I completely forgot.

After we did the video we went to the couch and watched a movie. We cuddled up, him behind me laying down and me in front of him. He had his arm wrapped around me, and laid his head on mine.

Suddenly my phone rang, it was my boss Jenny.

"Signe! How was the move?"

"Good! We're getting there." I said as Sean paused the movie.

"Listen, I have a project for you, and you won't have to come to the office for it. We actually need some designs for a video game, and you can stay at your home to work on them."

I sat up, "Wow! That's amazing, thank you for the opportunity!"

My boss laughed lightly, "Not a problem hun."

"So, I don't need to go in until the project is done?"

"You may be able to work from home after this! I'm referring you as our lead designer, I have a lot of people in line." She said.

"Wow. Oh my gosh this is a dream come true!"

"No problem, you've earned it! I've emailed you the game details and what they want. I'll need your first work by Monday."

I filled with excitement. "And not a problem I'm on it!" I screeched and hung up.

I turned to Sean who was confused.

"They made me lead designer! I get to design a video game!"

His eyes widened and he sat up, pulling me in for a hug. "Congratulations! That's awesome!" I kissed him and started jumping up and down.

This was an amazing opportunity, and I get to work from home?

"I gotta go get my sketchbook!" I yelled running into the other room, Sean just smiled shaking his head.

The next day I was busy working on some sketch's for the game, sitting on the bed with my legs crossed and a sketchbook in my lap. It was a small game called waterworks. It was a puzzle game for an app. It was a small start out, but Jenny said it'll put me on the map; making the opportunities only get bigger.

Sean knocked on the bedroom door and came in smiling.

"Hey sweetheart, time for a break?" He asked peeking in the door. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," I said stretching my arms up.

He came in all the way, with a gift bag.

I looked down at it and back up to his smiling face.

"No," I said laughing.

"Oh, come on." He outed, placing the plain white gift bag on the bed in front of me.

I groaned and started to take the tissue out. I grabbed a decently sized box and looked at it.

"It's a digital drawing pad, goes right to your computer." I looked up at him, my mouth wide.

"Congratulations on your promotion beautiful,"

I looked back down and cried. He instantly came over and wrapped his arms around me. I was sobbing. No one has ever done anything like this for me. Never been proud, never went out of their way to congratulate me on anything. I was so happy.

I sniffed and he pulled back. "Thank you, seriously. No one has ever..." I was at a loss.

"I love you, and I'm proud of you. There is something else," he drifted off.

My head snapped up at him, he was smirking.

He pulled some sort of ticket out of his back pocket. "A company sent me, and a couple of my friends Disneyland tickets."

My mouth dropped again. "When?!"

"Conveniently right after you publish for the game." He laughed lightly, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh my gosh! I've never been!" I wanted to cry again. I was like a little kid.

"We're going to Disneyland!" I screeched.

Sean laughed and kissed me.

The game was to be published in a couple days, and so far, Jenny said the developers were over the moon with my designs.

I still couldn't believe my designs were going to be in an app! My next line up was two weeks after this one, so I got a small break. We were going to be at Disneyland for 3 days. I was so excited, and so was Sean. He'd only been once.

Mark and Amy were going, along with another guy and his girlfriend that I hadn't met yet. Sean said they lived in Brighton? I think that's in the United Kingdom.

I was finishing the last of the designs when I needed an opinion on what color to use for a character. I got up off the couch and went into Sean's office. He was sitting at his desk laughing, and playing a game. His door was open which meant he wasn't recording.

He looked up to me and smiled, "Beautiful," he greeted me.

I walked over and smiled at him, "I'm streaming by the way." He laughed at me not knowing.

My eyes were wide and I looked over. The chat was freaking out. "Oh, hi." I blushed and he chuckled again.

"I need your opinion," I said using my gift he'd gotten me. I was careful not to show the camera my designs.

He pursed his lips, and looked carefully. "I think you should do an orangeish red. He pointed at my color choices.

I smiled, kissed his cheek and walked out.

"Thankyou !" I yelled, running back to my designs.

I sat on the couch again, and continued. I was finishing up the last character, and had the designs ready to go.

I sent the designs to the developers and sighed.

Job complete.

I felt hands on my shoulders from behind and I jumped, Sean laughed a bit and I smacked his arm. "You scared me!"

I looked up to him looking down. "We have to pack." Oh yeah. We leave the day after tomorrow for Disneyland.

I sprang up and ran to the bedroom. He walked in behind me. "Your enthusiasm is everything. " I shook my head smiling and pulled our travel bags out from the closet.

We started packing, grabbing, and placing. I finished first. He was so indecisive. He was pursing his lips, deciding. Always.

I smirked and threw his favorite blue sweatshirt over to his bag. He became excited, "Exactly what I wanted!" He smirked.

"How about we celebrate?" I mused trying my best to be seductive.

He raised both his eyebrows, and I walked into the bathroom and started the bath.


	15. Chapter 15

I was running the bath when Sean walked in, and he smirked. He walked over to me and kissed me gently. His fingers slipped under my shirt and pulled, slipping it off over my head. He took off my bra, and tossed it to the floor.

He moaned lightly looking at my breasts, and slipping my shorts off, down my legs. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He got on his knees and put his hands on either side of my hips, pulling my panties off.

I was confused until he started licking me. My knees became weak, and he wrapped his arm around me, the other one he slowly rubbed my clit with his fingers. I was going to fall over.

I was moaning loudly, and put my hand in his hair. "Fuck Sean," I moaned. He suddenly stopped and picked me up,

I was laughing in surprise, and he placed me in the tub, filled with bubbles.

I looked at him and he was taking his clothes off before getting in with me. He picked me up, and sat me on his lap, sliding his cock into me. I gasped and fell into his kisses.

This man could make me swoon any day.

He didn't move, we just sat there, enjoying each other. Kissing each other's necks, nipping, and he teased my breasts.

He lifted me off him, stood me up with him and bent me over our large tub, still in the water. We were covered in bubbles. He slipped into me and started fucking me.

I moaned loud, and he didn't slow down. We'd been scared to do anything since the pregnancy scare which was a couple weeks ago. I had finally gotten my period, and it ended yesterday, now, I was horny.

He knew. I gripped the porcelain tub, as he began to go harder. "Fuck," I moaned.

I was just about to have an orgasm when he stopped. I groaned, and turned to him. He smirked and sat me on the back of the tub, spreading my legs. He had to pretty much lay down, and he started eating me out again.

I had to hold onto the wall, and the tub. He was licking and teasing my clit, moving up and down. He spread my folds with his fingers and I almost lost it.

Watching him do this was so hot, sexy and amazing. I never lasted long.

He started fingering me again, and that's when I came. My body shuddered as I moaned his name out. I was breathless.

I looked at him kissing his way up to my breasts again, then to my neck.

He picked me up again, stepped out of the tub, and walked into the shower. He turned it on, and held me facing him.

He lowered me back onto his cock, and bounced me with his arms. I felt the hot water over my back and it was amazing. I could see the steam, and feel our wet bodies.

Sean had his head leaning back against the wall mouth open and eyes open, moaning. He looked over me and down, and started going faster. I knew how to finish him.

"Fuck yes, Sean." I moaned loud and he pulled out and held me to him, grabbing himself in his hand, and finishing.

He put me down and I kissed him. "I love you," I breathed and he smiled.

"You're my everything Signe."

"Do you have the plane tickets?" I asked checking over everything in our bags.

He pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to me. I slipped them in my wallet, and zipped it shut. I didn't trust him with important things like this, he always lost them.

It was so early, about 5am. Sean was stuffing the last things in his luggage. He was wearing white shorts, my favorite light blue vneck shirt, and a Snap Back hat. I decided on white jean shorts, and a bright green tank top. My hair in a bun, and my sunglasses

On my head. I yawned as he stuffed his smaller camera in his bag. "I'm going to vlog if that's ok?" He asked hesitantly.

I furrowed my brows. "Why wouldn't that be ok?"

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable with it."

I shrugged, "I think of it this way: if I don't actually watch it I'm fine." I laughed and he smiled. "They all say good things."

He pulled out the camera and pointed it at us. Can't lie, my stomach filled with butterflies. I was becoming more comfortable with the camera, but still couldn't help being shy.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies! We're going to Disneyland!" He yelled and I laughed and woo'd with him. He shut the camera off and I laughed hard.

"Can I actually edit this video?" I inquired, he smiled big and stuffed his mac into the bag. "It's gonna be a very boho vibe, isn't it?" I just laughed and shrugged, holding up my hands.

We locked the house up, and called an uber. We didn't want to leave the car at the airport. About 20 minutes into the drive, I looked at my bank account to make sure my phone bill came out. Sean wanted so badly to pay for everything, and we finally settled on

me paying for my phone.

I was taking a drink of water when I saw a recent deposit in my account.

 _$8,423.87 - Waltz Corp._

I choked and Sean looked over to me, eyes wide. I handed him my phone, and cleared my throat.

I looked back at him and he smiled, "Your hard work paid off. That's the company you designed the app for."

My heart dropped. "It didn't go through my office though?" He shrugged, "sometimes they do that." I grabbed my phone back and dialed Jenny.

"Hey girl," she answered quickly.

"Hey, quick question," I cleared my throat again. "Will the game company pay me directly?"

"Oh, yeah. And you'll be getting your salary for here of course. Which by the way has gone up since you've been promoted."

"Ok." I didn't know what to say.

"Congratulations by the way! Everyone is raving about the game."

"Thank you," I was smiling now.

We hung up and I was still in shock. "I still get my salary from the office too."

Sean nodded, it was normal to him. I just smiled and shook my head. That was a lot of money. And for a small app?

I instantly transferred it into my savings.

When we arrived to the airport it was only around 6am, and our plane was at 8, so we got some breakfast.

"So where are we meeting everyone?" I asked putting syrup on my pancakes. Sean was putting a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"The hotel I think." I nodded and continued eating. Sean pulled out the camera again and put it my way, smirking. I blushed and shoved my fork by the lens. He snickered and turned it off.

Security and everything was surprisingly quick, and we were on the plane. It wasn't too far from los angelos, so this was going to be a very quick trip. We decided to watch a short movie, and Sean pulled his camera out to film small parts.

I decided to grab it and start filming too. Small things like out the window, Sean doing something weird and not realizing I was filming. It was fun and I enjoyed it.

When we finally landed, the airport was pretty much empty. It was only about 10am by this time. Security and baggage was a breeze.

Sean's phone starting ringing as we grabbed our bags.

He answered it swiftly.

"Hey what's up!...yeah, oh awesome thanks man. Ok see you in a few!"

He hung up and looked at me, "Mark's picking us up." Well that was nice of him.

I was a bit nervous. I hadn't seen them since the Tyler incident. We walked out of the airport and heard someone yelling Sean's name.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark had rented a black car, looked brand new. No idea of the name. They were waving us down, and Mark was jumping up and down. Sean matched his excitement and they did tons of hugs. Amy and I looked at each other and shook our heads. I have her a quick hug, and said hi. She was wearing black cut off shorts, converse, and a white tshirt.

Mark brought me in for a hug. He smelled so nice, and I could feel his muscles through his thin tank top. A chill ran down my spine, and I pulled back smiling. He was actually really attractive. He had on a pair of khaki shorts, a red tank top with a band name on it, and regular sneakers.

I shook the thought away, and stood by Sean. "Let's fuckin' go!" Mark said weirdly. I just laughed and climbed in the back seat of the car next to Sean.

Mark pulled out of the lot, and onto the road. "So, pewds is already here, they're meeting us for lunch." Sean nodded and said "Cool,"

I looked at Sean confused, "oh, the guy I told you about." I nodded. Weird name but ok.

The ride was short, and we pulled up to a small restaurant. It was called, "Garden and grove." It was an Italian restaurant, and looked a little fancy for lunch. I'd be fine with Denny's or something.

We walked in and they had made reservations. We walked to a decently sized round table where two people were sitting. The guy was brownish blonde, with a similar haircut to Mark's. He was wearing a plain light orange shirt, and a pair of orange shorts that were decorated with designs. He was also very attractive. What's with all these attractive men?

The girl was a bit shy, super long brown hair, very small, and gorgeous. Her face was almost porcelain perfect. I'd suddenly felt was dressed in a dress, it was a bit strange. It was denim with strange patches all over it, she rocked it though.

Everyone was excited and giving hugs. "Oh, Felix this is my girlfriend Signe." Sean introduced me to the man. "Hey, good to finally meet you," he gave me a quick hug. He looked over to Sean, "Jack doesn't shut up!"

I'm still getting used to people calling him Jack. I smiled and blushed at him.

"This is my girlfriend Marzia." Felix gestured towards the girl. I smiled at her, "Nice to meet you!" I said grabbing her in for a quick hug.

"You as well," she had a gorgeous Italian accent.

Is everyone from a different country?

We all sat down and began looking through the menus. I sat next to Sean, and Felix on my right. I picked a club sandwich with fries and a sweet tea.

The waitress came over and began flirting with all the guys. It was becoming obnoxious.

She laughed every time they said something. I rolled my eyes at her. She didn't notice, just kept going.

Once she left I rolled my eyes again. "You noticed too?" Amy asked from across the table.

"God yes,"

The guys looked confused. "She was trying to suck your dicks from above the table," I laughed and the guys shrugged. They didn't notice, good.

Our food came and everyone pretty much ignored the waitress. It made me smirk.

The food was great, I didn't realize how hungry I was. Conversation was pretty light. I learned Felix was also a YouTuber, one of the most subscribed. That surprised me a lot. I also knew Sean was up there, but not around the top 10. Sean decided to take the camera out again.

He pointed it at everyone, I nervously waved and smiled and put it away.

When we were done, the waitress came back, and gave the bills out, specifically to the guys. I heard Sean scoff, and hand me the bill. Her name and number was written on it.

"Hell no!" Amy said angrily. She stood up and caught the waitress.

"Excuse me, do you not see us? This is so fucking unprofessional and fucked up. Step the fuck off." She turned and fumed back to the table. The restaurant got quite for a second, then went back to noise.

Everyone at the table was wide eyed and staring at her. Mark smirked and was smug, "That's my girl." We all laughed.

"You have some balls," I added.

We paid and left, and walked back out to the parking lot. Felix walked up to a nice sports car. "American cars baby," he laughed and we all just shook our heads.

It was about 1:30 now, and we all headed back to our hotel. Disney adventures didn't start till tomorrow. We got to our hotel and went to our rooms which happened to be down the hall from each other.

Sean and I collapsed on the bed as soon as we walked in. The room was gorgeous.

He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at me. "We're about to go to the pool," he smiled like a little kid.

I jumped up and grabbed my swim suit from my bag, and started stripping.

Sean just watched the whole time. He moaned when I was down to my panties and bra. I winked at him and slipped them both off.

He sighed. "Great, now I'm hard."

I laughed and slipped on my bikini. It was a lilac color; the top flowy, and plain bottoms. He sat up on the bed and eyed me.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." I blushed and smirked.

I dropped to my knees and went for his pants

"Fuck," he whispered, and helped me undo his pants, and slipped his cock out from his boxers.

He fell back onto the bed moaning when I took him in my mouth. I loved pleasing him like this, making him moan my name.

I started sucking him and licking with him in my mouth. He was cursing and gripping the sheets.

I started thrusting my hand and moving my mouth to it. I could tell he couldn't take it.

"Fuck Signe, yes...Jesus." He moaned.

I grabbed his balls with my other hand and started massaging them. "Fuck," he said.

I could feel him stiffen, he was close.

"Fuck Signe, I'm cumming." He moaned and came in my mouth. I swallowed and licked him clean before climbing up his body and kissing his cheek.

"Get dressed." I winked and he moaned, sitting up and smacking my ass.


	17. Chapter 17

Sean slipped on a bright blue pair of swim shorts, with black accents. I couldn't help but eye him. He looked up from his bag to me and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and grabbed a couple towels. I put one over my shoulders to cover up a bit. We walked down the hall, into the elevator and then down to the pool. I grew nervous as we stood in the elevator.

I was pretty much half naked and around his friends. They probably looked godly; especially the girls. They probably looked perfect in a bikini.

My stomach dropped as the elevator rang. Sean took my hand and walked down the large hallway. We made it to the indoor pool, which had windows surrounding it. Inside I saw everyone in the corner, stripping their clothes. I gulped.

We walked in and it was very beautiful. The pool was enormous, and bright. I could smell fresh air.

We walked over to the others and I slowly slipped off my towel and stood upright.

"Are we allowed beer in here?" Mark asked holding a six pack. I looked around. We were the only ones in here.

Felix shrugged, "Who cares?"

Mark shrugged to and laughed opening a beer.

Sean grabbed one and opened it. I refused. None for me. Not after last time.

Amy and Mariza sat in some tanning chairs in the corner. They did look like goddesses. I could feel my self-esteem decline. Amy was wearing a white two piece which showed off her perfectly slender body. She tied her hair up in a small bun.

Marzia was wearing an adorable one-piece suit that was purple and had ruffles around her waist. Her long hair hung down her neck, to her waist. I looked away toward Sean again. He was laughing with his friends. It made him so happy.

I shuffled awkwardly and decided to get in the pool. I dipped my foot, it was warm. I slowly slinked myself in.

The guys came in as well and we decided to play volleyball. The girls came to join so we could have an even team.

Felix Amy and Sean were on a team and Mark Marzia and I on the other. I played center with either of them on my team. Sean smiled at me and gave me a thumb down. "Going down," he mouthed.

I smirked and served the ball which Felix returned swiftly, Mark jumped and returned it. We volleyed for a minute until Amy jumped up and smacked it down, giving them the point. Her and Sean did double high-fives. She smiled at him and her hand rested on his shoulder a bit too long for my liking.

I served the ball again before she could leave it linger longer. I ended up getting the point, and both Marzia and Mark high fived me. The other team booed us and Amy shoved Sean playfully.

She was flirting. Right in front of Mark? I looked over and he didn't seem to notice. A fire grew in my stomach and I eyed her. She just kept fake laughing with Sean and playfully shoving and biting his arm. Felix was trying to show Marzia how to play.

We served again and Amy smacked it down again giving them a point. Sean went for a high five again and she put her arm around him, gathering in Felix as well. She pointed to us and gave us a thumb down. I could see her hand was at his waist.

Alright let's play that game.

I called a huddle and discussed for Mark to let me serve, switch places and I was going to serve toward Felix. We turned back around and Amy was playfully flirting with Sean again. The fire grew bigger, and I served the ball.

Volley

Volley

Volley

Volley

Amy was laughing too obvious at something Sean said, and I jumped up and spiked the ball right in her direction. She fell backwards into the water and I saw blood.

"Fuck!" I shouted as everyone rushed toward her. She came back up holding her nose that was bleeding.

"Fuck fuck I'm so sorry!" She just waved in my direction, as if she was saying it was ok. Mark was at her, asking her questions and everyone was around her. I stood by myself at the net feeling guilty.

Fuck Signe.

Sean looked at me, confused and my stomach sank. I crossed my arms and bit my lip. They got her out of the pool and sat her on a chair. Marzia shoved a white towel in her face and she pressed it to her nose.

I got out of the pool as well and Felix ran to get help. Someone ended up bringing a first aid kit and sitting with her. I stood near the back and watched. Feeling guiltier and guiltier. I felt Sean wrap an arm around me.

I jumped and looked at him. I couldn't quite figure out his expression. His lips were pressed into a hard line and his brows furrowed. Just made me more anxious. I looked back to see the guy with the first aid kit walk away. Turns out it was just a nosebleed.

I walked over.

"Amy I'm so sorry, I feel awful,"

She looked up and half smiled. "I'm not mad don't worry, it's not your fault." I felt a rush of calm come over me.

Thank god.

That's the last thing I needed. Ruining another friendship in Sean's life.

"I think we should just end our little party for tonight, let Amy rest." Sean said and I still felt that fire when he said her name. I just blankly nodded. We gathered our things and walked to the elevator. Once we were in Sean was silent. My heart was pounding in my ears.

We walked to our room when the elevator opened and I went to change my clothes. I heard a long sigh from him as soon as I got dry clothes on. I walked out to the bedroom and he was sitting on the bed in a towel.

He just stared down at his hands, then looked up. "Why'd you do that Signe?"

My stomach dropped and so did my mouth. Nothing came out. I bit my lip, and looked down. "I know it was purposeful."

I sighed and looked back up. "I couldn't stand the way she was flirting with you."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. He huffed and shook his head. "You could have broken her nose!" He was angry now. I cowered back a bit.

"Is it any different from the Tyler situation?"

He threw his hands up and shouted. "Yes, because he could have raped you!" I cowered back again. I've never seen him like this.

I shook my head, "She wants you I'm not stupi-"

"What?! Are you seriously that jealous?"

His voice broke me. I felt tears streaming down my face and I slid down the wall into a ball; burying my face into my hands. I heard him sigh and come to my level.

"Signe...fuck, I'm sorry." He whispered.

I just cried harder. He tried to put his arms around me and I cowered back again. He pulled away and stood up. I heard him sit on the bed again.

I slowly stopped crying after a couple minutes. I stayed in my ball curled up. I felt hurt, a bit betrayed by his words, and alone.

"Signe," he said, he sounded hurt. I looked up with a tearful face and watched him break more.

"I didn't mean that..."

I stood up wiping my face, "You're attracted to her." It wasn't a question. He sighed in defeat. "That's why you're defending this."

I nodded and walked to my bag, grabbing it and shoving things in. "No, Signe stop you're being ridiculous." I turned around and snapped.

"I'm being ridiculous?! Is it just attraction Sean? Because she probably wants you too. Go be with her." I pointed to the door. My ears were burning in rage and my stomach flipped. He stood up, and his jaw dropped.

He didn't say anything and I turned to keep packing. "Signe, stop. I love you."

I just kept shoving in clothes as tears fell from my face. I stopped and started crying harder.

He tried to comfort me and I shoved him off. I turned to him, "She's beautiful. Looks like a model. Funny." I nodded.

"Please stop."

"What am I doing here? I'm with a guy I barely know who may not really love me like he says."

His face fell, and he looked so hurt. "Stop. I do love you Signe. Please," I could see his eyes become glassy.

I just shook my head and turned to zip my bag. I grabbed it and walked to the door when he stopped me.

"You're not leaving." He was crying now.

I just stared at the man I loved. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, if he was hurt or acting.

"Just let me go."

He shook his head and grabbed my bag from me. Throwing it on the bed. His eyes never left mine. "I do love you. So much." He sniffed and looked down, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"So much, I was going to ask you to marry me tomorrow." He said and he held open a small ring box with the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen.


	18. Chapter 18

The ring shined up at me from his hand. I looked back up at him; tears in my eyes. His blue eyes were glassy. My stomach filled with the familiar butterflies.

"Fuck." I yelled and sat on the floor, covering my eyes, my hands wet from my tears. I felt him come down to me and put his hand behind my head, rubbing my hair. He placed the ring box on my knee.

"I'm sorry...I ruined everything." I sobbed.

He sighed and rubbed my back. "She was helping me pick one out. Mark did too."

I sniffed and looked up at him. His eyes sad, still glassy. "I'm so sorry."

"Can we try again? Act like you didn't know? Because I had a lot planned. You'll still be surprised." He smiled now, and shrugged.

I shook my head and groaned. "I've ruined everything." I put my head back into my hands. He just sighed again.

"I can't believe you want to marry me..." my stomach filled with butterflies again.

He grabbed my chin and lifted my eyes to his. "Are you kidding? You're my everything." His face was so perfect, and his eyes soothing.

"You really want to marry me? Like rings and tux's and big poufy dresses?" I asked stuttering.

He chuckled and smiled big. "Every single bit of it."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Pure joy ran through my body. The man I love wanted me forever. This was real.

"Sean..."he took my face and kissed me. It was soft and it gave me sparks.

He smirked, "Now, I can give you this now," he said holding up the box, "Or, you can wait for the big unveiling."

I smiled bit, and stared at the box. "Oh, I think I've ruined enough. I'll wait." I grinned. "Ok." He smiled and stood up, holding a hand out and pulling me with him. He slipped the box back in his pocket.

I sighed and pulled him in for a hug. I took him in, his smell, his arms wrapping around me.

"God I'm an idiot." I mumbled into his shirt. I felt him laugh, and he hugged me tighter.

"No, I understand where you were coming from but uh...you did over react a bit." I pulled back and playfully smacked his chest. He just chuckled.

He suddenly picked me up and carried me over to the bed, throwing me on it. He smirked at me and pulled at my shorts.

"This is me telling you I forgive you," he smirked.

He pulled them down successfully and dove into me. Pure bliss overcame my entire body.

I woke up to Sean's phone ringing. We both groaned at the same time. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it in my face. We were up all night last night. Talking, making love, enjoying each other.

"What?" Sean asked, annoyed. Suddenly he sprang from the bed. "Shit ok, on our way." I jumped up and looked at him. His hair was everywhere, and his naked body was tempting. "We're late." I groaned again and rolled out of bed.

I bent over, brushed my hair and put it in a high bun. I grabbed my favorite Star Wars tank top, and black jean shorts. I slipped on socks and my converse. I was grabbing my drawstring bag with money, tickets, wallets, sunglasses, the camera and sunscreen when I looked at Sean. He was just staring at me lovingly.

He was wearing a pair of white shorts, and a bright blue shirt. In his lower pocket was a small bump.

 _The ring._

My entire body shivered and I got goosebumps. My stomach filled with butterflies and a smile spread across my face. He walked over to me and kissed me softly, grabbing my waist. "I love you."

I smiled bigger and blushed. "I know." I winked.

We made our way down the elevator and to the foyer where everyone was waiting. Amy's nose was slightly purple, but I could tell she tried to cover it up with makeup. I winced. I felt bad.

She smiled lightly at me. "Hey, I'm sorry." I blurted. She laughed and shook her head.

"Again, I'm fine."

I turned around to see Mark trying to secretly talk to Sean. I knew what it was about, and the thoughts gave me more goose bumps.

Mark and Amy were dressed in light clothing, dim colors. Amy was wearing a light orange crop top with fringes and white shorts. Mark had on a blue tank top and khaki shorts.

I turned toward Felix and Marzia. They were talking quietly. Marzia seemed shy still. She had her long hair up in two buns on her head, wearing a red romper, with white stripes. She looked gorgeous. Felix was pretty similar to Mark. Dark blue shirt with khaki shorts. I knew it was going to be hot today.

We headed out towards the parking lot and got in our cabs. All of us in one small buss. Sean sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Ready?" He smiled.

This man could give me butterflies anytime of the day. "For?" I challenged back.

"Disney of course," he said looking around trying to avoid the other topic. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Completely ready."

"Ok, so we're going to head over to the..." Marks voice faded out as everyone was looking at him. I just stared at Sean. He was so perfect and mine. The thought of him asking me to be his forever blew me away. It'd only been 5 months...

Sean talking brought me back to reality. "Definitely want to go on the jet skis tomorrow. That sounds awesome."

Everyone agreed it would be a fun time, and the bus came to a halt. We all got off the bus and there was Disneyland. I was like a kid in a candy store. A huge smile spread across my face and Sean noticed.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling as well. "Oh yes," I said grabbing the drawstring bag from my back and digging for the tickets.

I grabbed them and handed Sean his. We all headed towards the front gate. It was so beautiful! Everything was super colorful, clean and amazing looking! I'd never been anywhere like this before.

We got up to the gate and the young lady overly excitedly took my ticket and told us to have a great day. Once we were all through the gate, I grabbed my phone. A picture of Sean and I glowed back at me. I was smiling like a fool and he was kissing my cheek.

 **12:15pm**

I sighed. I guess we did sleep in. I smiled at the dirty thoughts and memories that echoed in my head. "Let's go!" Mark shouted, breaking me out of my trance yet again.

I turned to Sean and grabbed his hand. This place was so cute. It looked like an old-fashioned town. There was horse drawn carriages, adorable shops and a brick road. I smiled at all the excitement.

"Ok, we're going to head toward space mountain first!" It wasn't too far of a walk, and I really enjoyed the views. It was gorgeous!

Once we got to the ride, the line wasn't too long and only waited about 20 minutes. Everyone talked amongst themselves and I couldn't help but think of that ring. Thinking about it gave me more butterflies.

We got on the ride and my stomach suddenly filled with nervousness. That type of nervousness and excitement that everyone got when going on a carnival or theme park ride. The person over the loud speaker talked about the seatbelts and such, and we followed their directions. I put my hands on the bar and Sean covered mine with his. He smiled at me.

"Ready dude?" Mark asked from behind him and he gave a thumb up.

The ride was quick and fun, and we got a hilarious picture out of it. I was gripping Sean's arm, Sean just looked terrified, Mark had Sean's shoulders, and Amy was covering her eyes. Felix and Marzia made funny faces. Apparently, they were used to the rides, we weren't.

After a couple rides we had stopped at a place called Café Orleans in New Orleans square. We were all sitting out on the patio, and I was sipping a lemonade, next to Sean under an umbrella table when a group of girls came screaming in our direction. I jumped, and hid behind Sean when I realized what was going on. Sean sighed, looked at me and forced a small smile.

He got up, and went over to the group, as well as Mark and Felix did. Amy, Marzia and I sat watching. We all looked at each other and just shook our heads.

 _It was bound to happen._

A young girl with pretty long blonde hair was jumping around like crazy and forcing Sean into hugs. I chewed on my straw as I watched her. She was obviously flirting with him, blinking her long lashes and touching him. I cleared my throat loudly and she looked in my direction. I threw a smile at her and she rolled her eyes.

 _ **Wow. Ok.**_

I pouted a bit, and turned my head. I know his fans love him, but to be disrespectful? I couldn't do it. They said goodbye and the girls walked in the direction behind us. Sean turned to me and his face looked confused, only he wasn't staring at me, he was looking behind me. All of the sudden I feel ice cold liquid on my head and down my back.

I screamed and stood up, seeing ice cubes fall off of my head. I turned and the same blonde was smirking in my direction, backing away from us. All her other friends were laughing as she tossed an empty cup in the garbage can.


	19. Chapter 19

I stood with my hands on my head, and turned back towards everyone. They all just stared with their mouths hanging open. "What the fuck?" I finally blurted.

Amy came running over to me with napkins in her hands, and I took them gratefully. I put them to my hair and bent over, trying to get whatever it was out. It didn't have a smell; water I hoped.

When I finally felt a little dry I stood back up and looked over to Sean. He was seething. He looked so angry and upset. "Sean, it's ok." I tried saying and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not. My own fans can't even respect that I have a girlfriend, that is so fucked up." I could tell he was pissed. Everyone else just stayed quiet, except Mark.

"Dude…the amount of things people have said to me about Amy…It hurts I won't lie, but, you just have to let it go."

Sean huffed and walked off. "Let's just leave him alone?" I suggested quietly. Everyone nodded and I continued to dry myself.

We sat for a while and actually got to eat. Sean calmed down a bit but I could still tell he was upset. I tried not to think about it. After that it was about **2:30** in the afternoon. We decided to hit up some more rides, and try and have fun. We vlogged here and there, and I got more excited to edit it. I vlogged us kissing a couple times, trying to show him I was becoming more comfortable with being on camera.

We went on a water ride and Amy ended up getting soaked. So much, that you could see her nipples through her t-shirt. Mark had an obvious boner, to which Felix pointed out. He turned bright red and told everyone to shut up. We all had a pretty good laugh. Sean loosened up a lot after that, and was back to his old self. Last ride we went on was the Ferris wheel. Sean and I were in our own individual seat, when he started acting weird.

He had his arm around me, and as we started moving he cleared his throat. "Singe," He said looking at me, his blue eyes so gorgeous in this sunset. "hmm?" I responded, looking back and taking a picture of the sunset with my phone. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Of course," I said softly looking back at him. He looked nervous. "You ok?" He blinked a bit and looked around, "Yeah," he brushed it off. "I'm just not a fan of heights." He laughed casually. I smiled and turned my camera to the selfie mode, we posed for a silly picture then he put his hand on my face and kissed me, and I snapped a picture. I looked at it; we looked so at peace with each other. We looked so happy and in love. The sun was setting behind us, and we melted into each other. Once we got off I heard a child shout about the fireworks.

"Ooo the fireworks! Let's go!" I shouted in excitement. Suddenly everyone became frozen and acted very awkward. I raised an eyebrow, and they started to act overly excited rushing towards the castle. Were the fireworks not cool enough for them?

It was dark out by the time we arrived at the castle and I could see the moon. I walked and held Sean's hand on the surprisingly cool night. He was clammy and shaking a bit. "Are you cold?" I asked looking to him, he forced a smile and brushed it off. "Nah, I'm fine." He stuttered a bit.

 _What was going on?_

We decided to settle by the small pond near the castle to watch the fireworks. They started when we got there, and I just stood watching. Disney fireworks were nothing like any other fireworks your town puts on for the fourth of July, these were gorgeous and huge. I felt Sean let go of my hand, and I turned around to see what he was doing.

In nothing but the bright colorful lights from the fireworks, he was down on one knee looking up at me. My stomach filled with butterflies and my palms sweat. My hands automatically went to my mouth as my knees felt like they were going to give out.

He had a smile on his face, and a glare in his blue eyes. He had started tearing up, and let a couple fall.

"Signe, I am so in love with you. More than you'll ever know. From the moment, we met in that hotel I knew I'd want to be with you forever." His voice cracked. 

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at this man with such love. My knees felt like they were going to give out and I was sobbing like a child. The cracks and booms from behind me echoed in my ears.

"I want you forever. Please, be mine. Marry me." He was crying now, and opened the ring box. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed, nodding and saying 'yes' through inaudible cries. He stood up and scooped me into a hug, holding me tight. I continued to cry, and I heard cheers from our friends. He pulled back and cradled my face for a kiss. I couldn't help but smile through the kisses.

"Oh my god," I cried and he chuckled a bit, while wiping tears from his face. "I love you so much," he said burying his face in my neck. "I know. I love you too. That was perfect." 

He pulled back and took the ring from the box, and slipped it on my left ring finger. It was gorgeous. The stone was a cushion shape about the size of my knuckle, settled in a gorgeous sliver band that was covered in small diamonds. "Wow," I breathed, and felt him kiss my head.

I was brought back to realization when I heard the cheers from everyone. They came up to congratulate us; there were flashes of pictures being taken and everyone grabbing us in a hug.

I heard Sean exhale and start laughing with Mark. "That was the most intense secret I've ever kept!" Mark laughed and groaned. I smiled and wiped tears off my face. I looked at Sean; he looked so genuinely happy.

Amy shoved her phone in my face to show me an adorably perfect picture of him proposing. I loved it, I gasped. "Oh my gosh, please send that too me!" I laughed still wiping tears off my face. "Oh, we vlogged it too; figured you'd want to relive it." Amy said, shaking the camera at me. I nodded and smiled. Were we ready to put this online? I guess that's something we'd have to talk about.

The fireworks ended and we all clapped; I could see the bright lights shining off my ring, and my heart melted.

Walking back to the entrance, and to the taxi bus, I couldn't help but stare at my ring. I was so in love with this man, and he just asked me to be his forever. How could life get any better?

"Do you like it?" Sean asked leaning over and wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's gorgeous. And looks so expensive," I said playfully slapping his chest. He chuckled and kissed my head. "The price is none of your business…But, I did buy it a long time ago." I looked over to him with an eyebrow raised.

"I knew I wanted you," His voice serious now as we walked, "I got that right after we moved here. I didn't want to wait long." He smiled at me. I melted even more. "I'm so damn lucky." I whispered, staring at my ring again.

He chuckled, "No, I am."


	20. Chapter 20

"Congrats love birds!" Mark yelled as the elevator shut. I just shook my head and laughed. We walked down the hall to our room and went inside.

Sean was still smirking and I just shook my head. "I'm going to shower." I said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I sighed and stared at my ring for a second before taking it off and placing it on the counter. I started the shower and climbed in.

I felt gross from all the sweat and whatever that girl dumped on me from today. I washed my hair, body and even decided to shave. Might as well have some sex to celebrate. I smirked at the thought. Hotels are kind of our thing. Once done I shut off the water and stepped out. I dried myself off, and slipped my ring back on. I looked in the mirror.

I saw a genuine smile, and got butterflies from it. I have never been treated so amazing and so in love. I wrapped my towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom.

I gasped.

Small tea light candles with rose petals traced my way down the tiny hallway and into the bedroom. I followed it, and saw a heart made out of rose petals on the bed, with 'S + S' in the center. I started crying again.

This man loved me so much I couldn't take it. I looked over to see him standing there with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Let's celebrate." He winked and poured me and himself a glass.

He came over and handed me the glass, wiping the tears off my face. "Don't cry," He smiled.

"I'm just so in love with you." I laughed.

He took my glass along with his and set them down, taking my towel and letting it fall, leaving my naked body exposed. He was still dressed in his clothes from earlier today. We stood there in the candle light, staring in each other's eyes. I reached down and pulled his tank top off, exposing his chest.

He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. It was sweet, but also needing. He pulled my naked body to him and backed me toward the bed. I fell and he climbed on top of me. His kisses attacked my neck, shoulders, then breasts. Goosebumps rose on my skin.

Closer and closer, then he took my nipple in his mouth. I moaned softly and he began teasing the other one. "Mmmm, Sean." I moaned. He made a low growl and moved down to my stomach, hips… "Fuck!" I yelled as he started instantly teasing my clit.

He moaned into me and the feeling melted me. "Oh, god yes please." I moaned, and grabbed his hair. He licked and sucked and I was about to lose it just a couple minutes in. He parted my legs more, and inserted his fingers inside me.

I was moaning loudly; I didn't care who heard. "Sean, fuck!" He picked up the pace and I was almost screaming. His other hand came up to cover my mouth.

I grabbed his finger and teased it with my lips, tongue and started sucking. He moaned onto my clit, and I lost it. I bit my lip and tried to keep quiet as my body shuddered.

He climbed up me and kissed me hard. "You can't be that loud here," He smirked. "I can't help it," I said breathlessly. I forced him down and onto his back.

I traveled kisses down his chest, stomach, hips. I unbuttoned his pants and he helped me pull them off along with his boxers, leaving himself exposed to me.

His cock twitched at my touch and he groaned. "Please," he moaned.

"Yes sir." 

I took him in my mouth, sending my tongue around him and over his tip. He moaned loud, and it didn't take him long. "Fuck, Signe yes!" He came in my mouth and I moaned at his sweetness.

I swallowed and kissed his tip before climbing back up him. He was breathless, and smirked. "Fuck, the effect you have on me woman." I smirked and climbed on top of him. He raised his eyebrows as I slipped him inside of me. We both moaned loud, and I could feel him twitch with impatience.

"Mmmm, this is new." He smirked, rubbing his hands on my hips and sides. I smiled and started rocking my hips. He threw his head back and his mouth fell open. "Jesus. Ok, I will not last long like this." He admitted, his eyes still closed.

I leaned down and kissed him softly. "That's fine."

I started rocking my hips fast, and he placed his hands on my ass, holding me and meeting my movements. "Oh fuck, yes," He moaned.

I moaned and placed both his hands on my breasts, throwing my head back my mouth falling open. "Shhhit Signe, I-"He said lifting me off of him, and cuming on my stomach. His head fell back and his arms fell at his side. I sat there and pouted a bit. I wanted more.

He peeked his eyes open to see me pouting. He bit his lip and grabbed me, throwing me on the bed, and flipping me over on my stomach. I gasped at the action, and he was inside me in seconds. "Oh god, fuck." I moaned as he grabbed my hips and propped me up on my knees.

"You want more? I'll give you what you want." I heard him growl. I moaned at his words, which were unbelievably sexy to me. He began thrusting hard and fast, making me grip the sheets and bury myself in a pillow. "Sean, fuck." I moaned, but it came out muffled.

He smacked my ass, and made me moan again. Fuck, that was so sexy. I could feel my body giving in to him. I picked my head up and he grabbed my hair. "Fuck, yes Sean I-" I moaned loud before cuming hard.

I fell into the pillow again, but he didn't stop. I was going to fall over in pleasure, I couldn't take it. "Signe," He moaned before pulling out of me and cuming onto my back. I collapsed and so did he, right next to me. I turned to him and kissed him. I could tell he was tired.

I smirked and he laughed. "Hey, that's a lot of work." I just shook my head. "I love you. I can't believe you did all of this." I smiled, gesturing to the room.

"I love you too."

We drank the whole bottle of wine and talked about our future wedding. Where it was going to be, who was going to be in it, and the colors. We ended up having more sex before finally passing out. It was a perfect night.

I woke up to a bright light coming from the window. I squinted and peaked to see Sean shutting the curtains before looking over to me and smiling. He looked like he had showered and gotten dressed. "Morning gorgeous."

I yawned and smiled back sleepily. "We have to go soon." He said walking over to me, and kissing my head. "Mmmm hmmm," I murmured turning over in the bed. Sean chuckled and laid on top of me. I laughed, "Get off! What the heck!" I was in a fit of laughter.

He just kissed me then got off. "We have like half an hour." He warned.

I groaned and pulled the blankets back, getting up and heading to my stuff to change.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's been more than a year! I'm sorry!**

I stepped into the already running shower and began to wash. As I was pouring shampoo into my hand I realized I still had my ring on. "Oh.." I mumbled, slipped it off and sat it on the counter. I should probably leave it here today considering we're going jet skiing.

I finished my shower and stopped out. On the counter there was a freshly folded towel, a new bathing suit, and a to go coffee. I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but be in awe.

 _I can't believe I'm marrying this man._

The bathing suit was green, Sean's favorite color, and simple. The top was much like a racer back tank top. I was thankful for it; didn't need my boobs popping out while jet skiing.

I quickly got dressed and gulped the coffee that was at the perfect temp. I grabbed my ring and headed out to the main room. Sean was sitting on the bed watching Rick and Morty when he noticed me.

"Damn," he whispered, meeting my gaze. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my shorts. "Hush, how are you not broken from last night?"

He snickered and stood up, shitting the tv off. "I don't break baby," he kissed my head and looked down at my hands. "I'm not taking this on the ocean today."

He took it from my hand, grabbed the box, stuck it in and shoved it deep in his luggage. "No problem"

We met everyone in the lobby. Amy's eye was healing, which I was thankful and still very embarrassed. She was dressed in her normal bathing suit as was everyone else. "Alright ready?!" Mark squealed with excitement.

We arrived at the spot where the jet skiing would take place. We also rented a pontoon boat, to relax and keep our stuff on. We had two jet skis for he day. We all got on the boat and got settled. Mark decided to drive. Both the jet skis were strapped to the boat with rope. I was nervous; I hadn't done this since I was younger.

Once we got to a shallower part of the water, we dropped the anchor so the boat wouldn't move, and the guys eagerly began unlatching the skis.

Sean was already settled onto one and Mark was driving. The two of them posed for a picture, and Mark reeves the ski and they took off. "Be safe!" I yelled.

I glanced down and realized they forgot their life jackets. Fear washed over me, but I had to convince myself they would be ok. Felix was filming them ride around and I'm pretty sure they strapped a go pro to Sean's wrist. "Holy shit!" Felix yelled as they jumped a wave.

We heard their screams and laughter, and they raced around the boat. Waves hit the boat and I had to hang onto the siding and sit down. We were all in a fit of laughter.

Mark came around the corner too fast and flung him and Sean off the ski. I jumped up from my seat and raced to the side of the boat. Mark came up laughing, asking if anyone saw that. I was frantically scanning the water. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Where's Sean?" I yelled to him. He stopped laughing and looked around; his eyes now terrified.

"SEAN?!" I screamed now. Terrified. The GoPro popped up in the water about 20 feet away and I ran off the boat and dove into the water. I was a swimmer and high school and was naturally fast in the water. I loved swimming.

I opened my eyes and it stung for a brief second, I came up for a breath, spotted the go pro, heard the frantic shouts from the boat, and dove.

The further I went, the darker it got. I was getting scared now. I briefly saw orange out of the corner of my eye. It was his shorts. I swam as fast as I could toward him, my lungs ready to give out.

I didn't get a chance to look at him, I just grabbed. His arm was in my grasp, and I sprang myself off the bottom. Sand flew around us and I reached for the surface. The air finally hit my face and I dragged him up to the surface, Mark and Felix were next to me now, grabbing Sean and lifting him to the surface.

I was catching my breath when I let go of him, I looked at my hand, red.

I dipped my hand in the water to see it slowly disappear.

 _Blood_

I frantically looked up to see them already at the boat and lifting Sean onto the boat.

I swam faster than I ever thought possible for my tiny frame. I climbed onto the boat and laid him on his side. His head was bleeding, and he was limp.

I wasted no time. I grabbed a nearby towel and initiated Mark to hold it to his head. I listened for breath, but there was none. I tilted his head back, pinched his nose and preformed cpr. It felt like I did this for hours. I could hear Amy calling 911 in the background bawling.

All of the sudden, he was coughing and trying to sit up. I forced him down and placed him on his side.

"Oh my god," I cried as he coughed up water.

"Oh fuck, what happened?" Sean asked trying to look around and reaching for his head. "My head hurts." His voice was shallow, and he was confused.

A police boat stopped near ours and Felix pulled them in. Paramedics stepped onto the boat and pushed me out of the way. I was suddenly soaked.

 _Where is this water coming from?_

My hands were at my face. I was crying.

I sat down and could not stop crying. Would he be ok? Is he going to be severely hurt?

Marzia and Amy were at my side trying to calm me. "Please let me go with him," I begged the paramedics as they carried him to their boat. They told me I couldn't and I'd have to meet them at the hospital. I felt like dying. Loosing it. I hadn't been apart from him since we moved to California, and now I'm not even sure if he's ok.

Once the police boat left I was having a panic attack. Everyone tried their best to calm me down. "He's ok, he was talking, let's go, we're going to go to him."


	22. Chapter 22

Marks voice echoed in my head.

 _"We're going to him. He's ok"_

I don't even remember getting off he boat or in the car. I was in a state of shock.

We neared the hospital and as soon as the car stopped I jumped out. "Signe!" Mark yelled for me, but I didn't listen.

I walked up to the reseptionist in a complete mess. She looked at me sympatheticly. She was in her late 40's, curly hair and worry lines.

"Sean...M..McLoughlin" I stuttered from my tears and shaking. She typed and clicked, her eyes scanning the screen.

She purses her lips and looked up at me. "It looks as if he's in surgery; he came in with a broken leg. And a slight head injury. I can get you when he's finished," she offered slightly. I nodded and sniffed.

I felt warm hands on my shoulders, and Mark placed Sean's shirt in my hands. "Put this on, it's cold." He said, his eyes upset. "He broke his leg,"

Mark shut his eyes in anger.

I slipped the shirt over my head. It smelled like him, and it comforted me. I looked up to Mark's eyes again and touched his forehead. Blood. "You're bleeding," I said showing him my fingers.

He crinkled his forehead and touched it, surveying the blood. "I'm fine," I could tell he was upset with himself. He was driving.

We all settled in the waiting room. No one said anything, just stared into nothingness.

4 hours went by when a young nurse approached me. "McLoughlin family?" She asked and we all stood. She snickered. "There's no way you're all family."

"I'm his fiancé and if you don't let me back there to see him right now I will hurt you." I threatened. I felt marks hand on my shoulder. Her mouth dropped and she cleared her throat. " only a few at a time please."

Mark and I followed her to a room at the end of the hall. My stomach sank as we entered.

Sean was laid in bed, a few bandages on the side of his head, and his leg in a cast. My knees gave out and I fell. I felt strong arms catch me, and I know it was Mark. I bawled. I couldn't take seeing my sweet Sean like that. It absolutely killed me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as soon as I heard him groan in pain. He shifted and opened his eyes. I was at his side in seconds. "Sean," I cried, rubbing his hair. "Mmmm, Signe," he murmured.

He looked over to me and saw I was a mess. His face concerned. He tried to get up and winced, "No, don't get up," I sniffed.

"Sweetheart you alright?" He asked me, and I shook my head no.

He reached out for me and I gently let him hold me. I bawled harder.

He just held me, and looked to Mark. "What happened?"

I pulled back from him. "You don't remember?"

He shook his head no.

He looked down to his leg, "How..?"

"Do you know where we're at?" Mark questioned.

Sean looked around the room. "I'm hoping California,"

"We went to Disney, got on jet skis and you flew off one," I whimpered.

He looked at me again, "I proposed," I sniffed and smiled. "I'm glad you remember."

"I couldn't forget that." He smiled and winced again. "Fuck, that hurts," he complained grabbing his head.

"You definitely scared us," Mark said patting his arm. I scoffed. That was an understatement.

There was a knock at the door followed by a doctor, older in his mid 50's maybe. "Oh you're awake." He smiled.

"Yeah sort of," Sean attempted a laugh. "Well, you unfortunately did break your leg in two spots. But your head was not bad; only a few cuts." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sean sighed too, "Well this sucks." Looking down at his leg. The doctor smiled, "we will try our best to get you out of here as fast as we can." Sean reached out his hand and the doctor shook it.

They offered a cot for me to sleep on and I gladly took it. "This is a little bit of deja vu," I teased. He smirked, "I'd rather it be me in this position than you love," he frowned now. "I can't imagine how scared you were."

I threw the pillow on the cot and walked over to him and sat next to his leg. He was wearing his clothes now; Mark brought them from the hotel, along with our other stuff. I put my ring on as soon as he set the suitcase down.

"No one told you everything did they?"

He shook his head no. I took a deep breath and told him. "Oh Signe..." he sighed, wiping away my stray tears. I sniffed.

"I didn't know if you would be ok."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Come here,"

I snuggled into him, being careful of his leg, and he held me tight, kissing my hair.

"Sweetheart you saved my life." He mumbled and I cried harder. He shushed me and rubbed my hair. I cried myself to sleep silently while Sean held me.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up to whispering, it was Sean's voice.

 _"Ma, I'm fine I promise. I'm talkin' aren't I?...yeah...yes but; no Ma. Listen...you'll meet her. Well it'll be difficult to travel with my broken leg. We'll see. Yeah. Ok ma, I love you too."_

I stirred and I felt him kiss my head. "Morning beautiful," I yawned and stretched. "Who was that?" He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "My mum, she wants to meet you. Especially since I just asked you to marry me." He played with the ring on my finger and kissed my hand.

"I'd love to,"

 _Shit. I gotta call my mom._

A nurse walked in with discharge papers and I gathered our things. We told everyone else to fly home, and that we were fine. Mark was reluctant to, but did anyways.

Another nurse brought in a wheelchair and Sean groaned. "Sorry sir, hospital policy." I smirked and they helped him into the chair. The nurse handed me a bag, "Here's his pain medicine, the instructions are on the bottle," I nodded and shoved them into my bag.

I grabbed the wheelchair and pushed him toward the elevators. Once we were out of the hospital, I had already had the car pulled around. I helped him into the passenger seat. "Fuck, I feel like so much less of a man." I frowned. "It's ok, you had an accident." He sighed. I could tell he was upset.

We drove the rental car to the airport. It was about a half hour drive, and I could tell Sean was in pain.

"Fuck," he groaned. I frowned, "did you take anything love?"

"Ugh. I don't want to. I'm pissed off I have to deal with this for months now." He growled.

I kept my mouth shut and kept driving. We got to the airport and I got his crutches.

He was in such a mood the entire time. Not my Sean. I understand he was in pain, but I hated it.

The plane ride was excruciating. I made him take something before I decided to strangle him. He drifted off, and I sighed, relieved.

Once we landed, Mark picked us up. Sean was crabby, and I was ready to be home.

We pulled in the driveway and Mark helped us out. Sean was bitching about his crutches, and I could tell Mark felt bad. It wasn't too late, around 5:30. My stomach growled so I decided to make something.

Mark helped Sean settle into the couch, and propped his leg up. Mark waved bye and headed out.

I decided to make grilled cheese, one of Sean's favorites. I cut it corner to corner and placed it in front of him.

He scowled, "Not hungry."

I frowned, "It's your favorite."

He rolled his eyes, and changed the channel.

 _Ow._

I grabbed my sandwich and walked into the bedroom. I don't know why he was so angry with me. I watched an anime on my laptop while eating.

Once done, I walked out into the living room to see Sean passed out. His arms were crossed and his mouth hung open a bit. His plate empty.

I smiled softly. And sighed. My Sean.

I grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, and draped it over him. I grabbed one off the recliner, and settled on the couch next to him.

I settled on cops, and found myself drifting off.

I woke up to Sean attempting to get up with his crutches. "Dammit!" He cursed. I sprung up, and went to help him. "Why didn't you wake me-"

I asked and he pushed my hands out of the way.

"Dammit Signe no, I have to do this." He growled. It felt like such a slap in the face. I stared for a second until walking into the bedroom.

I climbed onto Sean's side of the bed and buried my face in his pillow and just cried. I couldn't take this anymore, the way he was acting.

I woke to a noise at the door, I glanced over to see Sean working his way in the room. "Signe," he begged. I got up and rushed over to him. I helped him over and sat him on the bed. He sighed, and saw that I was crying. He wiped my face, "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to act like this, I'm just in a lot of pain."

"I know.." I whimpered. He sighed and held a hand out. "Help me shower?" He asked and I smirked.

I draped his arm over my shoulder and helped him to our bathroom. His cast was one that you could get wet, so I didn't need to worry about it.

I sat him on the edge of the tub, and he took his shirt off while I took his shorts off. After struggle, I finally got it off along with his boxers.

I stripped as well and helped him into the shower. I sat him on the built in seat, and grabbed his things.

I helped him the best I could, and showered myself. After rinsing my hair I turned to see him gripping his cock. I looked at him smirking. He held out a hand, and I took it. I straddled him and eased onto him. "Fuckkkk." He hissed. We needed this.

"You're going to have to do the work love," he smirked.

I started rocking my hips the best I could and his head fell against the wall. "Fuck me," he moaned.

"Yes sir," I started bouncing faster and within a minute he came.

"Fuck Signe," he gasped when I stood up. I rinsed myself and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and helped him out. I wrapped it around him and dried him off.

I helped him get dressed into some gray sweatpants, a white T-shirt, and some socks. "So much better," he kissed my head.

A few months went by and Sean was making good progress. He asked me to film him for a vlog, about a week after the accident and it was hilarious. I was sitting across from him on he couch, his cast propped up, and he looked defeated.

"Guys...I fucked up."

I carried the phone over to him and sat next to him.

"Signe is taking great care of me." I smiled and placed my hand on his chest.

After we finished he uploaded it from his phone, and instantly got comments.

Mostly about my ring in the shot. Fuck. "Dammit, well it's too late now.." he sighed. Why can't we have anything?

"We'll announce it later, don't even worry about it yet." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

We ended up posting the video of him proposing at Disney, and made a video talking about it and asking for privacy. A lot of comments piped in that Sean told me to ignore. Mostly how early it was in our relationship for marriage, I was a gold digger, all that.

It hurt a lot to hear those things, but I just packed for our next trip to meet Sean's family in Ireland. I was excited; I'd never been!

It was a day before our flight when Sean walked in from therapy, without crutches.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" I freaked. He could make it worse. "Doctors orders!" He exclaimed and showed me the small brace on his leg. "Awesome!" I kissed him and threw his shirt at him. "Now we have to pack." He playfully stuck his tongue out at me and helped me pack.


End file.
